Coffie and blood
by Saku-san
Summary: A delicate barrista is attacked my vampires when he dark night steps fourth to save her! rated M for later.


Have you ever noticed that when you're a short time away from the end of you work shift, time slows, and even stops. It's like time is laughing at you. Speeding things up when you're having fun, slowing down when all you want is for it to go faster. Being a server in the little Hunter's helper supplies store was easy work. I could make a Java to kill, and yet all the hunter conservatives of the world wanted to drink is Black coffee, everyone that is, except him.

Mycheal always ordered a Chai tea latte with extra espresso. Every day, Saturday through Wednesday. He may well have Thursday and Friday, but seeing as those were her days off she wouldn't know. He was the youngest man she'd seen in this store alone. Most young men who came to this store were with their dad's, Uncles, or grandparents. Hunting was becoming a family business. Mycheal looked to be in his mid 20's, but he had the air of a much older person around him. He was tall, about 6'1 with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was deathly pale, which had bothered her at first. But then again, In Seattle, Washington everyone was pale.

He always came in near the end of her shift at around 3pm, he'd come in wearing his nice business suit with a black water proof trench coat to protect said nice suite. No one in Seattle carries umbrella's, it's an unwritten rule. He always had a briefcase, and a rifle case, which he would drop off at the main counter to be repaired, cleaned, or whatever it should need. There always seemed to be something wrong with it, always needing new sights, more bullets, or the barrel fixed.

Berry the owner of the privately owned store, said the man had to hunt daily the damage his rifle was taking. According to her boss, he must hunt wolfs or bears, from the claw marks the butt sometimes had. Wolf hunting in Washington is Illegal, but regardless of law if you found one you were a lucky enough sob to begin with that you didn't want to waste the opportunity, or at least take a picture.

It was 2:47 when he walked in, His hair was misted with water from the light drizzle outside. The small droplets clung to his black hair making it look frosted. His suit was a royal blue today, his briefcase black, like his shoes and trench. He didn't have his Rifle with him to day, which made him wonder why he had come in at all. He walked past the main counter and went straight for me. I pulled his Chai Tea latte out of the heater and put it on the counter for him before he even arrived to the counter. A small smile spared on his face when he looked at spied me

"What would you do if ordered something different for once?" he teased her this way most days, and I enjoyed the attention from the handsome man.

"Enjoy it myself of course", I replied ringing up the tab as he paid the two fifty for his latte and looked over her shoulder at the menu as if pondering a tasty treat. This was unusual for him. Opening his mouth in a motion to speak when a second customer drew closer behind him causing him to stiffen slightly, but step aside for him politely, hardly seconds later thought it seemed like centuries.

I spied the Uzi's before I saw the men, instinct took over and I dived behind the counter my heart pounding praying for Mycheal's safety. I could hear the rattle of the bullets and the startled exclamations of patrons. Breathing heavily I slipped my hand into my handbag. There I had a special pocket for a simple six shooter my grandfather gave. Undoing the safety I was ready for the enemy. Breathing deeply I peeked over the counter and saw three of the men were already down at the fourth tried to desperately reload his Uzi. I stood and aimed for his chest. He stumbled, before falling to the floor. There were three more behind him, all of them had automatic Uzi's.

There was a pistol in his hand, and before Ofira could even begin to pull the trigger of her shot gun, they all had bullet holes in the center of their foreheads.

The once brown carpet of the shop was now red with their blood. The man she had hit with the shot gun was nearly in two pieces, she hit him right in the heart, and it blew a large chunk out of his body. She could see a bit of white in the mass of red gore, his ribs, and spin. The other three were neater; she only saw the pool of blood under their heads and small hole, easier to witness.

The adrenaline made her deaf to their screaming, but as it wore off her memory played the sounds over again for her. She dropped the shot gun. She stood there in a shock, hands shaking, head hurting, stomach cramping up tight, way too tight, she'd never make it. She could feel the vomit rolling up through her like an ocean tide.

"Are you okay Ofira?" She met Mycheal's eyes, they were to calm for this. She shook her head, not to his question but in disbelief of his reaction. He was too calm!

"It's alright, You're not hurt, You'll be okay…You saved us" She shook her head she shot the first one, but Mycheal had the other three.

"Ofira!" Berry walked over to her with his hands held out in a gesture to show he was not armed. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I called the police, it'll be okay you're not in any danger of the law." She appreciated how he told her that. How he had said she was not in any legal trouble, rather than just saying she wasn't in trouble period, he knew that was a lie.

Images danced in her head. Pictures of gore covered men from long ago, her teary eyed mother, the kind face of the police lady…

"Ofira.." Mychael stepped around the counter and stepped in front of her. "Say something!" He shook her then, enough to calm her down, and enough to remind her.

"You're too clam!" She almost yelled it at him. He took a deep shuddering breath and nodded.

"I am" He agreed. "Lets, go in the back, away from all this." He didn't wait for an answer before steering her away from the carnage by her shoulders. His arm around her was oddly comforting, it reminded her that the world outside still existed. She was too shaken to notice how cold his hands were.

The employee break room was a sad affair. Small, dark, and cluttered. An Old TV sat in the corner with the news on, always the news. An over sized coffee pot sat on a small rickety TV tray with bags of Folgers coffee under it as well as filters. The table was small but sturdy in the center of the blueish windowless room.

Mychel pulled a chair out for Ofira to sit in, she did, but scooted herself in before he could do so. He went to the coffee pot and poured her, Berry, and himself a cup without asking. She took the black stuff and choked down a swallow.

"Who were those men" Calling them men made it harder for her. It humanized them in a way that made parts of her die. She hunted, often, but killing an Elk was different to killing a human.

"I'm not sure" Berry said it as he stared at Mychal. The look in his eyes was odd, like he was asking a question only Mychel could answer.

"You know?" She asked him. Mychel sat down across from her and looked at Berry who remained standing, stiff as a board. "Well?" She snapped at him, angery and hurt. "Mychel, if you know them, you'd better tell me!"

The look in his eyes was suddenly deadly. He stared at her with such distaste and hate that she almost flinched, almost. "I don't know their names." He took a sip of the black Coffee before deciding he didn't want it. He instend reached inside his coat and pulled out a silver flack and took a long swig. He must have emptyed it. He made a contented sigh as he put it away.

"Who would shoot up a Hunting supply store?" Berry asked in desperation, ignoreing Mycheals alchoal consumsion in such a time. Mychel looked like he knew. Ofira wanted to ask him, wanted to find out what on earth he knew, but felt like asking was dangerous. She didn't know why but somehow she knew to ask him, would be putting herself in danger.

"I'm sorry" Mychel said softly. He was sitting still, glaring at the table top, griping his left hand with his right.

"Why are you sorry, Mychel?" Ofira knew that this was one of the many questions that she shouldn't ask, one of the dangerous ones, but couldn't stop herself.

He shook his head. And that was all before they heard the shouts of the police outside.

CHAPTER 2

It was well past midnight by the time Ofira was done answering the police's questions. She had to go to the station and tell she didn't know how many people, cops, lawyers, and even one judge what happened. She stepped out of the cab she had called, since buses didn't run this late, and approached the door to her apartment.

If you never lived in the city before, you'd never know an apartment building was here. Only a single door beside a Mcdonalds gave it way. She typed the code in and went thru the door, waiting beside it until she heard the automatic lock click back on. She lived on the fith floor, the top one, in the little complex that sat above mcdonalds.

She walked into her two bedroom apartment and closed the door behind her, dead-bolting it shut. And just for the hell of it, she put a chair under the knob. She normally wasn't this paranoid, but she had almost died today, and that scared her. She felt a twinge of hunger, but that didn't over power how tired she was. She shuffled into her bedroom, and gave a startled scream at what she saw.

Mychel was sitting on her bed, looking smug.

She had her gun in her hand before she realized who she was pointing it at, her finger was safely away from the trigger, but it was there.

"Please, don't shoot me." He said it like he was asking her not to throw pie at him. This baffled her, but she lifted the gun, safely pointing it at the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" She was sure the door had been locked when she walked in, nothing seemed out of place, so how did he get in?

He sighed and stood up in an unnatural blur of speed, and the gun was on him again. "The gun, please?" she shook her head.

"How did you get in? Why did you? How did you move so fast?" He shook his head and held up his hands in a show of peace.

"How about, I explain to you why I'm here, while we leave." She shook her head.

"You break in to my house, and tell me to leave with you?" She didn't try to hide the outrage in her voice.

"Fine, I'll explain" He walked around her, gun still on him, and sat on the dark blue sofa in the living room. She didn't let the gun off him.

"Those men today, they were after me. They waited until I was around people so I wouldn't be able to use, well point is they were after me."

"Why?!" She had let the gun down now though she still clutched it in her hand.

"I'm in a line of work that makes me lots of enemies. There were five of them today, one of them saw you, and me." Her mind went in to over time trying to wrap around what she thought was happening.

"So- I'm a witness now? You're a cop, right and now I've seen everything so you have to put me in the witness protection program?" He laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. She was almost dazed by it.

Once he stopped laughing, he turned serious eyes on her, and stared at her, she felt as if she were being judged by him, his blue eyes had a definite effect on her. After a moment or so he sighed and shook his head.

"No, no I'm no cop, but I do want to protect you. Those men attacked me because I killed a friend of theirs. I'm an assassin for the government, Ofira." He pulled out a badge and handed it to her. She looked at it, critically, not understanding what half of it meant. She only recognized the presidential seal on it.

"That's why your rifles were always so- messed up." He nodded "So what does that have to do with me."

"Today, the way you reacted, and the way I defended you, they're going to try to hurt you to get to me."

"What? You didn't-"

"I killed them because they were about to shoot you. In the order of who would kill first. And their companion saw that." He was sitting perfectly still, a statue of a man, sitting on her sofa. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"What are you?" she asked, and he was silent for a long time, before turning the full power of his blue eyes on her.

"What? Not who?" he asked it mildly gauging her reaction.

"Yes, what. In the time it took me to look at the men, they were dead, and you move- fast, very fast. It's not natural" She sat down now, next to him on the sofa. She could feel the start of a head ache coming on so she pulled the band out of her hair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said smiling now. He took a deep breath and seemed to relax a bit.

"Try me" In the silence, she couldn't hear him breath. She didn't notice before.

"Not now, but please, you must come with me now." He unleashed the power of his eyes on her again, and she shook her head.

"No." He looked exasperated. "I hardly know you, or what just happened, and now you telling me I should go with you?" He put his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

"I'm trying to protect you, Ofira. Please" She stood up now and walked into her kitchen. As long as she wasn't going to be able to sleep, she might as well eat. He got up and followed her.

"Why should I listen to, or believe you? How can I? I haven't the foggiest what the hell that badge of yours is. It could be a fake for all I know. I'm staying." She nodded as she said it, as if that made things final.

She heard him mumbling angrily under his voice from behind her, but found she coulden't pick out a single word. This also quizzled her.

"What launge are you speeking?" she pulled a bagle out and set it on plate in halfs before going towards the frige.

"Latin" The answer sounded instentive, like he didn't think before answering.

"You speek Latin?" she pulled some precut slices of cheese out of her frige and put them on the bagle halfs before putting them in the microwave for a few seconds, so the cheese would melt.

"Yes." She didn't know why she thought it so odd, so she left that topic be. By the time she turned around he was sitting at the breckfast bar looking tence. She set a cup of coffe in front of him. He smilled at her, but left it be.

"Why don't you tell me why you want me to leave, why really, the whole story, and not bits of it." He shook his head.

"I'd have to show you, because you wouldent belive me if I told you." She sighed and sat down next to him with a cup of coffe, she sipped it and frowned in distaste. When he looked at her curiously she said "Starbucks, I'm out of the good stuff." He shook his head.

"Look, Mychel, I'm dead on my feet here, please, tell me or let me go to bed." He sighed loudly.

"I need to keep you safe." She shrugged.

"I've been keeping myself safe for years now without help." He shook his head.

"Trust me on this." She opend her mouth to argue, but droped it.

"Then we have a problem." She said it softly, unsure how to tell the man she had had a crush on for so long that he could stay the night.

"I would be willing to keep you safe in your home, if youd like." She nodded.

"I have a spare bedroom," When he looked at her again, she thought he looked annoyed. " I baby sit fairly often, and sometimes he spends the night, while his mom's out of town on business." She explained.

"That's why you have a spare room?" he sounded sarcastic.

"yes, I've been baby sitting him since before I lived here, it's part of the reason I chose this apartment." He laughed, a cold bitter sound.

"Yes, this lovely apartment in the middle of down town seattle, five blocks fron the water front, three blocks from the hotel dicrect, and yet the center of hobo'svil. Great place to watch kids." His voice was cool, and a dripping with sarcasum.

She was a bit ashamed, but couldent back down.

"This place had a lock on the door to the building, it's safe" He rolled his eyes.

"I saw a hobo sleeping on the stairs on my way up. Ofira, just because you make sure no one fallows you through dosent mean everyone else does." She looked down at her hands and said softly under her breath.

"This was all I could afford" He droped it after that, and she stood up. "The bedroom is thru there, inggnore the cowboy lamp if you don't mind it, bathroom is there," She pointed to a door with a painting of a comic like mere-wolf on the door. He nodded. "Help yourself to food in the kitchen and extra bedding in the bedroom closet" She pointed again at the door to the spare room.

"I don't know about you but I'm dead tired, so I'm going to sleep now." He nodded and she went in to the bathroom to brush her teeth and go thru her nightly rutiean. When she was ready, she want in to her bedroom and locked the door before slipping on a comphy red silked night shirtthat fit loosely and hung to her knees. She paused for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror, rethinking such a night shirt with Mycheil here. She looked taired, her dark goldish red hair hung around her face in deep wave, and her green eyes looked startled.

She was about 5'5 in height, and she weighted about 112. She was overall small, but only resently has she filled out as a women, her once stick like legs looks more curvy and she was beginning to look like her older half sister in the chest area.

She was worried that he would see her in her silk clad self, but decided that comfort was more important then being a prude when he wasn't likely to even see her until she was dressed the next morning.

And it was with that last choice that she went to bed.

It was only moments after she had gone to sleep when he entered her room. He looked around the room, eyes needing no light, at the many paintings and framed posters that covered the walls. The one above her bed was of a painting of lovely woman, with the same goldish red hair Ofira had. She was smiling, one of the most sincere smiles he'd ever seen, and sitting In a park, he could see the Puget sound behind her and on the other side the seattle skyline. It was on of those sunny days in the paintings, or at least the artist made it look so. The woman most have been her mother.

Before he could look properly at the rest of the room, Ofirea stirred and the already low blanket shifted so that they only covered her one leg. He took in a sharp breath; she was wearing a lovely silken red night dress. She laid on her back now, one arm wrapped around a stuffed wolf puppy. She looked absolutely peaceful in her dreams, her hair laying spred out around her, her bare body so easy to make out under the thin fabric. Another shift, and he could now see her bare bottom. She seemed to move a lot in her sleep, and he found it amusing. He couldn't help but watch her brests as she shifted the next time, as the bounced a gently into place.

He sat down in the padded chair in the cornor of the room. Such a tempting girl. He wanted so much to jump in the bed and have his way with her but he would not. He was here to protect her not rape her. She shifted again, this time was different. She reashed around blindly looking for the blankets she had kisked off.

He stood and pulled them over her, in hopes she wouldn't wake, however, he knew if she did he could be out of the room before she could sit all the way up. She stirred more now, looking less peaceful. It was after he had been in the chair again that he head her whimper. Before he could stop himself he was on his feet, looking over her.

"No…" it was a very firmly spooked order. Most people didn't speak so clearly in their sleep. For a moment he was a bit worried, but then she stirred again. This time, when she had stopped moving, her hands were between her legs, covering her most privet area's. He stared down at her, the beginning of horror creeping up on him like a snake on prey.

He didn't return to the chair now, but stood, stiff as a board beside her. She rolled over again, landing in the featel position this time. It was after another few moments that she stated shifting more frequently, so often that he wasn't surprised when she thrashed suddenly, screaming and sitting up in bed, he was there long enough to see the horrified look on her face. He stopped out side her door.

He could hear her tears, but forced himself to remain there until it was long enough of a human to reach the door, before knocking once and running in. her face snapped up to meet his just as he clicked on the over head light. Her face was streaked with tears and he was beside faster then any human could move. He cursed him self for his impashentice, but that didn't stop him from pulling her into his arms.

After a moment of shock from her, she snatched the blankets up and covered herself before pushing him away from her, looking startled.

"Get out" it was a breathless order, he shook his head and she began to look angrily. He again, moved over to her, having to move over the bed this time, and pulled her to him.

"You had a nightmare, right?" she struggled agonists him again, but he held tight. "Your okay now" He told her. She shook her head over and over, tears streamed down her face again.

"No, leave me be" She was asking now, and his answer was no.

"Ofira, your safe now." He held her close to him, rocking her and whispering comforting nonsence to her. After she had calmed down, she looked up at him, with her big green eyes and said softly "Your cold" He smiled at her but stayed where he was.

"Do you have nightmares often?" She seemed to think about it before answering him.

"Everynight" She didn't meet his eyes, hopeing he wouldn't see the humiliation in them. He held her tighter still and pulled the covers over them.

"Go back to sleep, you had a long day." She looked up at him, it was the sort of look he got from people he was about to kill. At this, he frowned.

"Please, don't be scared of me." She shook her head

"Let me be, please, just let me sleep now, alone." He sighed, but got up and left the room to let her sleep alone.

The next day was odd, her day off she started it off by doing laundry, and cleaning the apartment. After that she grabed a large wicker basket and anouncede she was going shopping. He was sitting on her love seat, reading when this happened.

"I'm going with you" He stood and set the book he had been reading back on her shelf.

"You don't have to, you know, I'll be Okay, I've got my firestar." He smirked but told him he'd like to get out of the house. He wore his black trench to the door when she said "It's sunny today!" he smilled but kept his trench coat on. After a shrug she left, with him at her heals. She was wearing a sleeveless top the hung past her bum, with a pair of jeans and white sneakers'.

It was only after a moment in the uncommonly bright sun that he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. She seemed to think this was a good idea, for she pulled a pair of sunglasses out her basket and slid them on. They were more square then his and hid her eye brows as well as her eyes. He was vaugly reminded of the bug eyes anime chachers from japan.

There was a busstop right outside the door to her apartment, and it pulled up, just as they got there. She steped on the nearly empty bus and sat infront. Mychel glared at a innocent man who seemed to think she was just as attractive as he did.

They rode for only a minute or so before she almost danced off the bus, in an oddly good mood. They were in Seattles china town, she only walked a few blocks before she steped into Uywigmuya. It was the biggest store in China town, A huge groserystore with gift shop, book store, and food court on the first level and many, Japanese looking apartments on top.

"I really wanted to live here, but the rent on one of those apartments is way high, a grand a moth for a stuideo!" she shook her head moved cheerfully into the store. He fallowed at her heals, looking ill, but better in the shade of the indoors.

She seemd to know the store well, for she went straight for one isle and pulled a small green and gold box off the shelf and threw it in her arm cart. She then went to the produce section and pulled carrots, onions, potatoes, celery, ginseng, and a root-like thing he didn't recognize in the basket before grabbing a large bag of White rise and throwing it over her shoulder and going to the cashier. He was surprised at how well she carried the 40 pound bag, but refused to stand by while she carried everything, and took the bag from her. She protested but after seeing how easy it was for him, left the topic be.

They rode the bus back to her apartment again and dropped off the food before heading out to Pike place market. It was only a few blocks from her apartment, so they walked. There she haggled with a few of the fishermen and bought a large, silvery salmon. She led him thru the crowed place and all the open little booths before stopping at one he hadn't seen before.

"Hia Billy" She said cheerfully. A tall man, with white scruffy hair smiled back.

"Afternoon Ofira, chicken again?" She nodded smiling sheepishly.

"And some eggs too, please." The tall man nodded smiling at her.

"Curry tonight huh? Well, I'll tell you what, I'll give ya two for 20 buck's and a pound of that curry of yours, huh?" She smiled brightly.

"Deal, Thanks Billy, you want rice as well?" he laughed and shook his head.

"No, I think I can handle making rice." The smile he gave her covered his whole face, and Mychel instantly liked his man. Even as he turned his brown eyes on him sekpitly. "Who's this fella? A friend O yours?" She nodded.

"This is Mychel, Mychel, this is Billy." They nodded to one another and shook hands, mumbling things like 'pleasures mine' and 'nice to meet ya'. "So , when can I pick up the chicken?" he looked over his shoulder at the clock, it was 2:45.

Ofira didn't seem to notice at Billy stared at Mychel'c cloaths, summing him up and frowing a bit.

"I'd say about four O'clock. That alright?" She smelled and nodded handing him the money before leavening and stopping a few yards away at a stand that sold fruit.

Billy took Mychel's elbow before he could walk away. He stoped, and removed his elbow from the white haird mans grip and turned to him.

"Yes?" Billy was glareing at him, the way he'd seen grandfather glare at the granddaughters boyfriends.

"What do you have going on with Ofira?" He said it accusingly. Mychel thought fast, and said.

"I'm a firend of hers from out of town." Billy, to his dismay didn't buy it.

"Really, where did you meet her?" Billy asked it innocently enough, but he knew the really statement behind his words.

"What do you want, sir?" Mychel didn't bother trying to guess where he could have ment her, having no idea where she's been before.

"I know your type." He crossed his arms in a guestore of dislike. Ir was very plain he didn't trust him. "Ofira's a good girl, she's struggling son but that dosent mean you can take advantage of her"

Mychel cut him off "You think I'm trying to buy her?" he said it flatly. Billy nodded.

"A nice, pretty girl like her would look good on any arm, kind hearted as she is I don't think she'd even know that's why she was there. Don't play me for stuiped, boy. You walk around behind her like a stalker, dressed like that in this weather." Mychel looked at Billy, changing his mind about how he felt about the man.

"Sir" He said it thru clentched teeth, leaning over the counter to face him more. "Do not insult my morels or Ofiras intelligence with things you know nothing of." With that he left the unwanted accuser behind and caught up to Ofira.

He looked curiously at her.

"Ofira…" he caught up with her easily, she didn't seem to notice he was gone as she was haggling with the fruit stand man, who looked disgruntled, as if he wassn't used to people trying to haggle with him for fruit. "so, does he barbeque it? Why do you need to wait for the chicken?" She smiled up at him. "It's fresh Chicken" it took a moment for it to sink in. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Her face got red before she turned back to the sales man and contunired the transaction.

They wonderd idely around for the next hour while thay waited for the chicken. Ofira stopped at a flower stand momentarily to look longingly at a few bright yellow sunflowers. She glanced at the price before walking away. Mychel smilled at the sales lady before he caughted up with Ofira.

It was a bit later that they walked past a bakery, she paused here to look in the window, her eyes trained on the display of Penut butter fudge. Again, she only smilled and headed off towards the main market again.

"Ofira" he called after a moment or two. "Hm?" she asked distracted by a street musician. "I need to get some of my belongings, cloaths and what have you. I'll meet you at the chicken stand at four, but please stay in the crowed area's, where you'll be safe, Okay?" She looked exsasberated but nodded none the less.

She had only a half hour left before she was due to get her chicken so she spent in a book store off of first ave. It was small and crapt, because it was chock a block full of books. Four O'clock rolled around too soon for her and she walked up to the chicken stand, Mychel was already there. He had a spiffy looking suitecase in his hand, and was grinning cruelly at Billy who looked uncomphortabol.

"Hi" She greatted them both, looking suspisisly from Mychel to billy.

"Evening, here you chicken" Billy handed her a clear bag with two full, Large chickens dead, and cleand and de featherd. She gasped at how heavey they were.

"Billy! These are way to lean for how much I paid!" He only smilled and shrugged it off.

"It's all I got left" She smilled at him and thanked him before they left again.

Once back at her apartment she put away all the grocreys and began to chop the veggies, looking harried. "Can I help?" He asked once he had changed into clean cloaths. She glanced over her shoulder at him and studderd.

He was wereing a pair of sung fitting jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She could see every bit of mussle hidden under the shirt, and the jeans fit to his legs and perfectly shapped bum like a second skin.

"Erm, y-yeah." She pulled out four sticks of celery " Do you know how to chop celery?" she set it down on a cutting board with a knife. He nodded.

"How thick do you need it?" She thought for a minuted before cutting a pieace off the celery and showing him. They worked together chopping the veggies for a few minutes before she put the potatos, carrots, gensing, celery, and the odd root in a large bowl and mixed then together. She then began to cut the chicken.

By the time she was done she had cut the whole chicken onto bite sized pieces. She cut up some garlic and a bit of the odd root in to a choppy powder and added it, with the chicken into a huge, tall sided skillit and began to fry and sataue it. It looked like the skillet was four inches tall but 12 inches around.

In the end she added water, and all the veggies she had chopped and more garlic. The coverd it all and went quickly into her room. Curious, he followed her, and froze in the door way, for she was squatting by the dresser, with no top on. Wide eyes, he left in a blur of speed. He head her yell and a slam and thud.

He hid in the restroom, covering his face with his hands. He knew she would be mad, but he couldn't forse himself to feel guilty, because he couldn't regret what had happed. He would have the image of her naked chest to think on for so long now. There was a knock on the door and when he answerd it, he was greeted with an angery Ofira who punched him square in the face.

He only knew she hit him because he saw her move. He was too shocked to remember to act hurt. She pulled her hand back and sowre loudly.

"You ass!" she jumped around, cradling her hand in her other. "You broke my hand!" She jumped a bit and she looked at the damage. He thought the whole thing was very funny, but forsed himself not to laugh.

"I'm sorry" He tried to keep the laughter out of his voice, but he was sure she senced it anyway by the way she glared at him. "I'll Take a look."

He retrieved a fancy looking first aid kit from his suit case, and begane to fix up her hand. She watched, with some amazement. "You're a doctor?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, but I do know a little about medicean." He carfully took her middle finger in his hand.

"I'll have to reset the bone. It'll hurt but only for a second." And before she could get used to the idea, he set it with a small popping sound. She winced, but the movement was so quick and persice, that it was all over so fast. He put a brace on her finger and wrapped it accordingly in medical tape.

When he was finished with her, she turned the stove on again and stirred up the stew like stuff. She then pulled out the golden and gren box and pulled out a small green block of paste like stuff. She chopped it up in to fine pices and did her best to powder it with her busted right hand.

Mychel took the block from her and ground it up with his hands, onto a powder like substance. She thanked him grumpily and put it in the boiling water and stirred it for a few minute. She then pulled a large, family sized rice cooker out of a cupboard. She poured the rice into a fine nettined strainer and cleaned before pouring it into the cooker with some water.

She then turned the temp down on the stew like stuff and coverd it before heading into the living room and plopping down on the sofa, and takeing adeep breath. Akward now, with nothing to do, He sat nect to her on the sofa and sighed.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you'd be, topless." She grunted and turned away from him. "Please forgive me?" he let his eyes beg her and after a moment or two under his stare she caved.

"Didn't I hurt you at all?!" she was exasperated. He smiled.

"No, not really." She shook her head.

"Now I know your not human," He tensed up at her commet but didn't respond. "What are you?" She looked at him now, wanting him to look her in the eyes.

"What could I possibly be other then human? Your talking crazy" She shook her head.

" I know, but Your ice cold, inhumanly fast and strong, I don't get it?" He smilled.

"I'm a trained government agent, Ofira, nothing more." He sat back on the sofa and tried to look relaxed.

"So, I'm telling Mrs. Wayworth you're here because you my close friend from out of town. I'l ltell her I ment you in Yellowstone." He lifted an eyebrow.

"You visited Yellowstone?" she shook her head.

"I worked at Yellowstone. I was a hotel maid, nothing more." He smiled.

"And you'll have been another employee for the park, alright?" He smilled widely and nodded.

When a loud buzz rang thru the room and a womans voice came over the small speaker by the door said "Ofira?" She ran to the door.

"I'll buzz you up Ma'am!" She pressed the red buttom by the speeker and Mrs wayworth thanked her.

It was five minutes before there was a knock on the door and a small blur burt thru the door and ran to Ofira, to whom he threw his arms around and giggled. Mychel stood beside the door, hand held in the air, on it path to the knob when the boy had burst in.

"Oh I'm sorry, he just gets so excited" Mrs. Wayworth was dressed in a business suite, with black pumps, she looked to be in her mid to late thirties, she had black hair, and kind brown eyes. Mychel Smiled at her when she noticed him. "Oh, hello." Ofira looked up from tickling the now wildly giggling boy to Mrs Wayworth. She went to her quickly and smiled.

"Mrs. Wayworth, This is Mychel, he's a friend of mine from Yellowstone." She smiled at him, but then short a worried look to Ofira, then to her son, who mychel noticed was hindering behind Ofira's legs, peaking up at him. He looked scared of him, this bothered Mychel a lot.

"Ofira…"Mrs. Wayworth looked suddenly uneasy. Ofira tried looking reassuring at her.

"Mychel, can you give us a moment please?" He nodded, and stepped into the spare room, still listening to them.

"Ofira, that man…" He could hear her shift.

"I know, I know Mrs Wayworth but He's a good guy, he's trust worth. Rupert has been doing well lately, and if he gets to scared I can send Mychel out until you get back. I'm sorry I really couldent say no to him, he had no place to go other then a hotel while he traveled."

"Alright, Ofira I trust your judgment, but please keep this in mind, Rupert's Father is in town tonight, so be careful." He heard the boy whimper, and knew Ofira's hands cover his ears.

"Thank you Ma'am. Mychel" She called his name louder. And he left the room. The boy, Rupert he assumed always stayed on the opposite side of Ofira from him, edging around her legs. He Smiled kindly at the boy, but that caused him to squeak and hide behind her.

"Ma'sm, I assure you I'll cause no trouble for your son" he held out his hand to her and she shook it.

"You heard us?" Mrs wayworth was clever.

"No, ma'am but I can guess." The tension by the door was thick and Ofira shifted.

"So! Mrs, Wayworth do you have time to stay for dinner, I made Curry!" She smiled Happily at the black haired lady and moved aside for her to enter. Mrs, wayworth shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, But thank you Honey." Ofira moved from the room to the kitchen saying a quick "Be right back" Rupert looked horrified that his shield had gone and dashed after her, leaveing Mychel alone with Mrs Wayworth.

"So, young man, how are you?" He answered honestly.

"I'm Doing well. I enjoy visiting Ofira. You? Ma'am?" She smiled and looked towards the kitchen.

"I'm well, thank you. Look, I don't mean to me rude, but what are you to Ofira? Really?" He kept his smile in place.

"Her friend from the park Ma'am." She shook her head.

"I'm not trying to be rude to you, I promise, but Whatever your relationship is, be careful with Ofira. She's been hurt before, badly and I don't want to see her hurt again, it's nothing towards you personally. I think everyone close to her will say the same. You understand." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Ma'am One other person had talked to me about her today, what's happened to her?" Mrs wayworth shook her head.

"Nope, that's for her to tell, No me. I'm sorry so many people seem to be bothering you Mychel." He smiled again.

"Don't wory ma'am you were the nicest all day" He joked lightly and winked. She looked akward for a moment, before saying quickly.

"My son may be scared of you, but I'ts not personal, try not to be to threatening to him." Mychel nodded, deciding asking her why he was skittish would be rude, and frankly none of his business.

"Okay!" Ofira walked back out carrying a plastic dish with Riceon one side and the thick greenish stew like sauce on the other with a fork on top. "Dinner to go!"

"You spoil me Ofira, really, but thank you I do love this curry" And with that Mrs Wayworth left after kissing her son goodbye.

The three of them then went to kitchen to the small table that was already set with food. Rupert Jumped up happily in to a chair. And looked impatiently at Ofira, as thou he wanted her to hurry up and sit down.

Ofira couldn't help but notice as they ate, the Mychael seemed to be forseing the food down his throught, and throwing fake smiles at her.

"I like it" He lied. It was plain he didn't enjoy her cooking, but no matter, she was compfadet Rupert liked it enough. After they had cleaned the dishes together, they sat in the living room trying to relax.

"What do you want to do Rupert?" He smiled and ran over to his little pack on the floor by the door and scamperd back with a movie in his little hands. He jumped up on to her lap and presented the movie to her.

"Underworld? Rupert honey, I think it a bit scary for you." He shook his head

"Nun-hu Mama said I could!" Ofira smiled at him.

"Really? Did she? Well I tell you what, I ask her when I see her tonight and if you can we''ll watch it next time. Kay?" He nodded but didn't look to happy.

"What else would you want to do?" He thought for moment, and said shyly

"Would you read to me?" his little face was red but she nodded to him, telling him to go pick a book off of her shelf. So with the pitter patter he ran into her room and came out holding a thick book with a black cover that had a pair of white hands cradling a bright red apple on it.

"Twlight?" he nodded to her smiling brightly. "Do you know what this is about honey?" He nodded "Vampires!" He giggled. She shook her head but decided that Twilight was the most appropriate book involving Vampires she could think of. "Why are you so Curious about vampires all of the sudden honey?" He snuggled down next to her, and shot a quick glance at Mycheal but didn't answer. Ofira didn't see him, because she was already opening the book.

"The Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I started without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."

She turned the page and kept reading on, announcing when a new chapter would start. She found a good flow, and just read over the word, her mind not really taking them in. She was waiting for Rupert to fall asleep, but he stayed away and attentive, piping up now and then to ask what a word ment.

" 'You're doing it again' I muttered.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. 'What?'

'Dazzling me' I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him.

'Oh.' He fr-" There was a lould buzz thru the room and Ofira jumped up looking at the clock, is was Eleven O clock, Rupert's mother was here. She had gotten over two hundred pages in. She realized with a start that she had been reading to him since nine.

She hurried over and buzzed her in before book marking Twilight and turning to Rupert.

"Did you like it?" he smiled. "I like Jacob most. Edward is creepy." Ofira nodded in agreement.

Rupert's mother came and got him and they left, Rupert half asleep in her arms by the time they got out the door. Ofira Smiled and bid them good bye and closed and locked the door behind them. She then turned on Mycheal like a tornado. She took a deep breath and went into her bedroom.

There, she put on some black sleeping short's that were looked more like underwear then shorts, and a red silky tanktop. She slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and went into the living room.

"You leavening or not?" He looked startled

"Why would I leave?"

"To eat" She went into the kitchen now and started finishing the dishes and making sure every thing was ready to be closed down for the night.

"I ate, if I recall." He snipped.

"Hardly, you had to choke it down! And on top if that you hardly ate any at all! It's fine if you don't like my cooking, but don't starve your self on my account." She slammed things around, make so much noice the neighbor below her pounded on the celinging.

"It's not you cooking." He was standing still now, surveying her with eyes much older then should belong to a man his age.

"Then what is it?" she was hurt by his silence all night, she was worried that her cooking had made him dislike her.

"I'm- look it's not important." She shook her head and leaned on the breakfast bar with her face in her hands. Thoughts of Twilight swam in her mind, and she was reminded of Edward. She smiled to herself at the humility of it all. Amazing how when your tried you began to think crazy things. Mycheal, a vampire, and a Twlight style vampire no less. She laughed out loud now, holding her side.

Mychal seemed startled by her sudden mood change. "Ofira?" he moved over to her and put a hand gently on her back as she laughed like an insane person. "Whats so funny?" She shook her head, trying to shake the laughter that now controlled her, eyes watering with tears, it took her a moment to calim down. When she did, she said

"Just- You, a… A vampire!" She burst out into some giggles now and braced herself agonists the breakfast bar. She didn't see Mychal's back go stiff, she didn't see his jaw tence, or his fist chench.

"It's Funny? Is it? You think it's Funny?" She nodded, not hearing the anger behind his word. "Funny, to be a creature that has to live of death, that can't survive with out killing?" She held her hand to silence him.

"No- It's funy because Vampires aren't Real!" she didn't understand why he looked so mad, but she understood, in some deep part of her instant, the his anger was dangoures to her. He gave an sound of exasperation and threw his arms in the air.

"I don't know Why I'm bothering! I'm wasting my time with a foolish, trigger happy fool of a girl, when I could just end her and be on my way!" He plopped down in the chair and rubbed his temples. Ofira was in her bed room as soon as she thought it was safe to move.

She walked back out with a sawed off shot gun. Which she pointed at him.

"Out." It was his turn to laugh.

"Going to shoot me are you?" He didn't sound worried at all.

"You just thrented to 'End me'. That mean you leave now." He shook his head.

"No, No I don't think I will. I'll Stay." He remain where he was siting, looking annoyed, but not freighted of the fact that he had a shot gun pointed at him. "I'm staying to protect you, thou why I don't hardly know."

"Then get out. Now, Or I'll shot and I don't bluff." He shook his head smiling, clearly he didn't believe her. She pointed the gun, square at his head and fired.

When she looked at him, startled, there was a bullet scrunched up, stuck to his fourhead. He reached up and pulled it off, a small red mark was left on his head. He touched it and looked a little amused at the blood on his fingures. By the time he looked back up at her the wound was healed.

She ran.

She ran into her bedroom and threw the door closed behind her. She threw her chair infront of it, and with a great heave her dresser. She Was counting on him not knowing she had a way out, to buy her some time. She kept the shot gun with her, and grabed her 9mm off the bedside table and opened the window.

Her heart was pounding faster then it ever hand before, as she stepped out on the fire essapee in front of her window. She looked down at the street and wondered weather or not the rickady fire esapee was sturdy enough to hold her weight.

Her heart gave a leap as the fire esapee shook under her feet. She moved as fast as she thought she could with out falling, hugging the side of the building. Peole below didn't seem to care that there was a girl on the fire esapee. She arrived at the latter going down, and began to clime down, carefully. She was on the second story, right about the mcdonals below, the the latter broke, and she came tumbling down to earth.

Darkness never came, pain was minamul, and she was confused as to what happened. She looked around and found she had landed on a pile of garbage bags, filled with cloath for the salvation army. Praiseing god, she got to her feet and dashed down the street to the hotel distrect.

She swerved past the night crowed of Seattle, and realized she had no idea where she was running, none what so ever. She didn't care. She had forgotten her p.j.'s until a man walking by, dressed for a club wolf whistled at her.

She ingnored them and ran as fast as her no healed slippes would allow. She knew if she stopped, something bad would happen. She didn't know what, but something deep inside her told her her life depended on her to keep running.

She was starting to run out of breath, her adrinale was running out. She stopped in the middle of a block, and looked over her shoulder and didn't see Mycheal. She made sure she wasn't standing by any allys while she caught her breath.

It was then that she realized it was frezzeing out. She was glade that for once she wore shorts rather then just a oversized silky T-shirt. With a shakey breath, she disided that she would go to the police station and tell them someone had broken into her apartmemnt, and she ran for it.

She looked around to figure out where she had ran to, and realized she had run all the way to 12th st. She was dead center in the slums. Now that she was looking around she saw a few suspious looking people walking down the streets, the normal seattle night time crowed.

She must have looked a sight, a girl wearing a silky red tank top and black shot shorts, carrying a sawed off shot gun. She clung to it, but kept her hand away from the trigger. She knew her best bet was a hotel, the security would look after her and the front desk could call the real cops, but the hotel distrect was back towards her apartment, towards him.

With a sigh, she kept walking and began to go around the block, so she at least wouldn't begoing back the exsat way she came. She was just passing the convention center, heading for the Sheradin, when something, rock hard crashed into her head, and darkness over came her.

Chapter three

"Is it 'er?"

"Yeah, she the one."

The first thing she felt when she woke, was pain, her head was splitting, the second thing she notised was the fact her arms were tied behind her back, along with her feet and legs. The ropes here painfully tight.

"Why'd ya reckon she was runn'n round in 'er Jams'?" the first male voice asked, it was deeper then the second. Who replyed

"Who knows! Maybe he tried to rape her. Doute it thou, she wouldn't have gotten away if he had, but well find out. Soon enough."

"Reckon she's really important to E'm?" She heard shifting and assumed the second male had shrugged. Her seroundings shifted around her and she became aware that she was laying in the back seat of a car. "I "ope not. I'd like ta keep 'er if she an't important to da boss." The second male chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind having a taste myself. It's been awhile since we've had wemon. The boss is fair, he may give her to one of us if she has no use to him."

She was terrified. She wanted to yell, but a rubber ball gag kept her quite. She didn't know how long they drove, but she knew they weren't in seattle anymore. After over an hour the car stopped. They men got out, and the back door opended. She looked up to his face. This man was tall with a five O clock shado and scruffy blond hair, he was wearing a plad wooled shirt with jeans. He grinned when he saw she was awake.

"Ey Carl, We didn't 'it 'Er 'ard enough, she's awake!"The other man laughed and stepped into her line of sight. The other one, the second man was wearing a black long slaved shirt and dark blue leather pants that looked tight, he was the smaller of the two by far. Not punny, but smaller all around. He had brownish hair and brown eyes and a square jaw.

"Holy mother of hell Dan, people never wake up before three hours after you hit them." The bigger man, Dan shrugged and look a little uncomphoterbol.

"What can I say, I'm a Ol softy for a pretty girl." Ofira flinched away from him when her reached over to her. He just laughed and grabed, single handedly the rope around her waste and upperlegs and lifter her out of the back seat. She was sited up in such a way that he could carry her like a suitcase, at his side.

"She piss you off dan? You never carry them like that." The smaller of the men walked beside them, so she hung between them.

"Nah, Just a bit thirsty. I'm 'fraind to carry 'er proper incase I lose me self." Carl laughed.

She looked around as best she could but it was pitch black and she could only make out shapes. She tried to scream when she saw the large house they were headed for. Dan shook with laughter.

" 'Ear that Carl, she tried to scream. Cute inn'it?" She struggled now, she was getting her wits abck and she rememberd what she learned in self defence. Never let them get you in a car, that failed, so she would not let them get her to the house. They seemd to think it was funny, he laughed loudly.

"Want some help prinsess? Here" And Carl Screamed loudly, at the top of his lungs, it was then she realized he was crazy. They crossed the yard of the big, Victorian style house, and crossed the threshold. She was momentarily blind by the brightness of the lights in the room.

She was set on a sofa, face down, in front of a fire place, and she had no mind to be grateful for the heat. The room was decorated warmly, with reds and golds. Both men left the room, and she set out at once to get free of her bindings. She began giffiting with the knot as best she could, but to no aval.

She was becoming panicky, as she heard food stepps above her. She rolled herself onto the floor with a light thud. She lay still, waiting to see if anyone would hear her. After a moment of nothing, she rolled over and over until she was by the fireplace.

She shifted so she wasfaceing away from the fire as she carefull pt her tied hand to the flames. She only needed a second before her roped caught on fire. She pulled and faught until the ropes snapped and she rolled around on the ground again, to put out the fire. Once her arms were free, she nused her mild burns for only a moment before untieing the complex mas of rope that bound her. It took nearly five whole minutes, with her shacking fingures. She was one her feet and at the door when she head a few foot steps above her. She tried the door, and it was locked, she couldn't open it. She then peaked around the open doorway into the room the men had walked through.

It was a kitchen. She saw a back door and went for it. It was unlocked. She opend it and had to stope herselfin mid step. The house must have been on a hill, because this door opened into nothing but air, on story off the ground. She tried to see weather or not their was a safe place to jump to when she head a voice from behind her.

"Oi! Carl she's loose!" And, with out thinking, she jumped. She fell throught the air, and landed in someones arms. She was horrified and confused to see it was the tall blond man, Dan.

"Bloody "ell sweet'eart, trying to kill your self?" And he jumped, back up to the door way, and shut it behind him. She faught and hit and kicked at him, but nothing seemed to work. "Calm down baby, your fine"

"Let me go!" She scremed it and wished she had a shotgun. Carl was standing in the dooryway between the living room and kitchen laughing.

"Crazy, she is." He shook his head. "Ah well, the boss is ready for her now. Think we should tie her up again?" Dan shook his head.

"No point really, but it looks like she burned er self try'n to get away. Ya that scard 'Oney? So scard ya'd burn yer self to get away? Ehe?" he forced her face around to look at him, and she bite his thumb. But no blood came, and no scream of pain, nothing. He just laughed. "Save that fer later Sweet'eart"

She bit harder, trying to draw blood, trying to hurt her captures in any way possible, but to alvail. He smilled wider at her, before picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. He swept away with such speed that she couldn't see anything but a blurr, before he came to a sudden halt and droped her on her ass infront of an over sized chair.

Well, actually thrown would have been a better word for it. She landed sore on her bum, faceing the thrown of a chair. Apon said chair sad a tall, red headed man. She knew those brown eyes, from where she didn't know, but the tall red headed man was defanily familiar. What was familer was the look of malice and detest on his face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Hmm?" She just glared at him.

"Who are you?" She ment to sound tough, but it came out as kind of a squeek. He smiled now, a horrabol think that twisted his features.

"I? I am mearly a man seeking revenge." She was confused.

"For what!?"

"Your acomplise, Mycheal killed a dear firend of mine, Ms. Ofira. I wonder, did you help him?" She looked confused.

"I work as a barista! I never knew him outside of my work un til yesterday!" He stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Then explain how a normal girl, who only serves coffe for a living, can react as quickly, and as deadly as you did? I saw you blow Jarad in half with that dubble barrel shot gun of yours, and I'm told when Carl and Dan caught you, you were also carring a shot gun. Why is that Ofira?" she wasn't sure she could answer this man truthfully. It was true she was afraid of Mchal after seeing him unharmed but a bullet to the skull, but it would seem he was truly trying to keep her safe.

"I was scared." Dan roard with laughter from somewhere behind her, but she didn't dare look back. The man in front of her smiled again, this time it wasn't as twisted, and she knew she'd seen that smile before, but where?

"And why were you scard? Did you know we were hunting you down?" She crossed her arms in a display of stubberness and didn't answer. Truthfully, no she didn't know it was them but Mychael had told her she needed protecting. "No answer?" She shook his head and leaned his head on his hand, elbow resting on the srm of his throwen.

She remaind silent.

"Perhaps, We were mistaken. Perhaps, she is just a quick reflexed girl, who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Carl steped up in front of her faceing his boss.

"But, sir.. Mycheal shot the men who planned on shooting the gril first. He made a display of protecting her yesterday. Why would her do that if she wassn't an accomplise? A dead human would mean othing to him." The Red head man closed his eyes in thought, and it was now that Ofira realized he was wearing a green suede vest with black leather pants and army style boots. He was a thin man, with minamul mussle.

"Perhaps, he is mearly very find of this girl. You" He addressed her directly, and she just looked at him. "Did Mycheal say anything about protecting you?" She wasn't going to answer. She knew now that what ever Mycheal was, he was trying to protect her. Well at least at first. Now he seemed like he didn't care one way or the other, even even threted to kill her himself only hour before.

She didn't answer. If she said no, the she would be useless to them, and maybe get handed over to the big blond man, Dan. If she said yes then then they would likely kill her totry to get to mychel. Truth was she wasn't comfadent her death would have any affect on him what so ever.

"Answer me!" His features looked enraged now and she jumped at the sudden out burst, but stayed quite. The red haird man stared angrily at her for a moment before saying "Dan" His thug understoond the single word command, and acted.

She didn't even see the blow coming, but next thing she knew she was thrown agensit the wall, her head smacking into the drywall with a lould 'thud'. She slid down the wall until she was again, sitting on the floor. She touched the back of her head and found dry blood, probably from the hit earlier, thank got for softish walls.

Dan walked over to her, squatting down beside her, she trid to move, and the world spun. She held the wall with on hand and tried to push herself up with the other, only to fall back down when the world turned upside down again.

"Now then" Dan grabed a hunk of her hair and pulled her head back roughly, causeing her to gasp in pain. "The boss asked you a question, I suggjust you answer him, little girl." She couldent foace on anything, the pain in her skull was becoming over powering, causeing a wave of nausiea to sweep over her.

"Dan, stop. I don't think she can answer just this minute. She hit her head pretty hard." Dan stood up and dragged her, bu the hair to the center of the room so she sat in from of the throwen again. The second he let go she cradled her head in her hands. "now, Ofira we don't want to hurt you, so just answer me when I ask you questions. Did he say he would protect you?" Not wanting another hit to the head, and seeing no other way out she nodded but added quickly.

"but- he said he might as well "End me himself" not long ago… don't' think he gives a damn anymore." The man on the thrown laughed.

"Oh I think you very wrong. He may have lost his temper but I know now that your invaluebol to him. Good, good. Dan, Carl, were keeping her as a hostage until he shows up. Until then, you can do with her as you please, Except!" Dan had taken a hopeful step in her direction when the red haird man held up his hand. "Hurt her Too much. No bones broke, or head injurys, not anymore, we need her healthy. Phyically, anyway" he added the last part before he stood up and began to leave the room.

Seeing him frown, she knew then, how she recognized him.

"Rupert." She said it softly, right as dans arm came around her waste. The red headed man froze.

"What?"

Disclamer: The people in this novel are fiction and all of them are over 18. Orignal materal so DON"T STEAL IT PLZ!!! Thank you, and for updates plz email me with your ideaas. Also dont complane about stuff or spelling, becuase I hav spell check than you very thank you for reading and please don't steal anything!!! I;m serius!!

Chapter 1:

(my verzon of my imortal, what really should have happened with draco!)

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Chapter 2

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to a Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX.

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"Rupert, he's your son. I'm his baby sitter." He turned around to face her now and sat on one knee in front of her.

"you know my Rupert. How is he?" he actually sounded cureious. She glared at him, remembering what Ruperts mother had told her about him.

"Well, now that he's not being raped by his father every other night, greate!" She barley finished the sentence when a blow to the diafram knocked the air out of her, and she coughed.

"I never hurt my son, I love my son!" He punched her on the face and swept out of the room before she could register that she had been hit.

"Thanks boss!" Dan was calling out. Carl laughed before patting the big man on the shoulder and saying.

"Have fun Dan," And going to fallow his boss out of the room.

"hm? You not joining in?" Carl shrugged.

"You know I prefer boys. Enjoy" With a quick wave of his hand he left Ofira with her inpending rapest.

"Ah well, more for me, Truth is.." He pgrabed her around the ankle, as she was trying to crawl away form him whel he talked to Carl. He pulled her foot back, causeing her to fall on her face as he deaged her backwards towards him "I'm not much fer sharri'n." he picked her up carrying her bridle style out of the room. After another blur of speed she found herself in a small bedroom, that was filled with a queen sized bed. There was barly room for the door to open. Either side of the bed was toughing the walls.

Above the head of the bed were a seris of steel rings in the wall, a few in the middle and some closer to the out side of the bed. The bed was messy, sheets and blankets were balled up and thrwen every wich way. Dan sighed.

"Wait a sec 'ere love and I'll clean this mess up, so we can 'ave our fun." He set her down and went to making the bed. As soon as her feet touched ground she was trying to get out the door. She barley had it and inch open when he slammed it shut from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, he looked amused. He closed on of the locks on the door closed, and padlocked it shut. He smilled jinggleing the keys in front of her.

"No, Afraid you'll be stay Luv." He pocket the keys and wet back to making his bed. It took him almost no time at all to finnish and have the blanket and pillows all set up perfectly. She hardly saw him move at all. She tried to use this time to look for a window or anything, but theonly window was on the left hand wall, over the bed where she had no change of getting there without him catching her.

"Now, where was we?" He was standin at the foot now, by the door. With a burst of bravery, or madness. She threw her self towars the window, he didn't try to catcher, as she stood on the bed and jerked the draps back. They were on the third story of the house, and way to far to jump.

"Aw common Sweetie, don't make this too 'Ard on your self, I can be nice if ya let me" She glared at him and dashed around him, bounceing off the bed and toward another door, next to the one the enterd thru.

A closet. Shit. By the time she turned around he had grabed her but the hip and had lifted her off of her feet, she kicked and and hit every part of him she could. He laughed and chuckled at her.

"I was hoping you'd fight" He put his lip by her ear and said "I love it when they fight." She let her body go limp. She may not be able to fight him off, but sh'e make is as dull for him as possible.

"Please, don't please." He chuckled again, and pulled her with him on to the bed and held both her hands with one of his, while she pulled fruitlessly agensit him, as he fished a black duffle bag out from under his bed. She stared horrified at the bag, knowing nothing good could come out of it. And she was right.

He pulled pair of fur lined leather hand cuffs out first. They were connected by a chain. He put them on, and locked each one on with a little padlock. He then used a bigger pad lock and locked the chain to one of the many steel rings on the wall above the head of the bed. She kicked at him, forgetting her dision not to fight for him. There was a sort of fire in his eyes that scard her worse then anything she had seem so far.

Before he fished anything else of the black duffle, he moved over her putting his hands on his hips, even thou she kicked him, he seemed to feel no pain from the blows. He slid his thumbs under the waist of her shorts, and with a start she knew what must come next. She tried to stop it by holding her legs as far open as she could. He mearly laughed.

"Have it your way" And he tore them off of her. She slammed her legs closed and made a noice of surprise., before he turned back to the bag. This time he pulled out a long chain, that had what looked like two leather hamok's one either end of it. He slipped one of her legs into one of the leather hamok like thing, before pulling her other leg through the opposite one, and resting the soft leather part under her knees.

Next, He pulled the middle of the chain high above her head and padlocked it to another of the rings, forcing her legs open with her knees my her shoulders. She wiggled and tried to pulled herselg up on the cuffs so she could close her legs, but her upper body strength wasn't enough. He looked her over thoughtfully for a moment as she struggled agensit the bindings. He licked his lipps, and she froze. She felt her face flushing and hid it behind her arm.

He was leaning over her, she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. She gave a little jump when she felt his lips touch her skin. He chuckled, a low rumble in his throught. She tried to pull away from him. He pressed him self agensit her, and she could feel the sickening bolge in his pants. He was fondling her breats now, and she shook her head trying to force him off her neck. He only got harder.

"Please, don't" He ignored her now, and with a loud ripping sound, her top was gone from her. Now, totally nude and exposed, she was forced to choke back a sob of humiliation. "Now, now. None of they princess. I won't hurt you, I promise I'll be nice if your nice to me." She shook her head, scared thou she may be, she wasn't about to give in. He only shrugged. "Either way, I'm happy."

He pulled away from her and by the time she had the courage to look out from behind her arm, he was nude as well. She hid her eyes again and he was laughing again. His penius was thick, but short. It was tattooed. His choice of art was a cruise liner.

Before the true horror of what was about to happed could sink in, his mouth was on her nipples. She nite her toung to keep quite and her face hidden. He was groaning and moaning. He played wit hher other nipple with his hand. She fought back the sobs the tried to esapee her thought as he bite down hard on her chest. He jerked back from her, and licked a bit of blood off his lips.

He lead in again, this time he put his mouth to the main vain of her neck. He forced her head around and shuved a thumb in her mouth. She bit it and he moaned. He pulled away from her and smiled wide, and she saw for the first time, she saw fangs. "I'll just bet your deliosus. You smell so good." He moved his teeth to her neck again, and bit her.

She screamed, a lould horrid shrieking sound. She struggled violently agonist him and the bindings. He was drinking her blood. She was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy, the pain was ebing away slowly.

Than there was a bang, and the door flew off the hinges, and landed on the left hand side of the bed. It hit Dan in the back hard, sending him forward onto her. She was relived, and scared to see Mycheal standing in the door way.

Then, she fainted.

Chapter four.

When she woke, she was in another unfamiler place. She woke slowly, as her head felt like it was about to spilt open. Mycheal was there, cradling her in his arms, whispering in her ear, holding her to his chest.

"Please, Please be alright. Please, please Ofira…" She was sure he was talking more to himself then to her. She tried to shift, and found he was holding her too firmly. She tried to move more to see where she was, but he was far stringer then she.

"I'm wake…" She mumbled, slurring her words together. He sat up at once, cradling her upper body to his chest like one would hold and infant.

"Your awake. Good" He gentle took her head in his heands, and gided her to a sitting position, before moveing her hair to look at the back of her head. "I took you to get medical help, they said nothing was broken. You lost a lot of blood and might have a cuncoshion. How do you feel?" Ofira barley understood what he had said, she only just realized there were bandages around her head and that she was wereing a mans dress shirt.

The shirt was blue, and too big for her. She starred at her hands hidden beneath the fabric, as the cuff of the sleeve hung in mid air below her hand. With a little flick of her wrist, she tried to get her hand out. To no avail, her hand eye coordination seemed to be away from her.

He guided her down so she lay one her back now. He was looking over her, looking, she guessed for injury's.

"I'm sorry Ofira, I'm so sorry." She didn't respond it was his fault; she didn't hit her head so hard she forgot that. "Did that thug manage to- did he rape you?" She shook her head; he had bit her, which scared her more than being raped.

"He bit me." Mycheal locked eyes with her for a moment, looking stern and worried, before hs eyes flickered to something on her neck for the briefest second.

"I know. That's a problem. But for now you need rest." He pulled some covers up to her shoulders. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. The room was large, and the most modern place she'd ever seen. The bedding was black green, with sharp clean lines. The room had a big window that was hidden behind thick satin green curtains.

A Shinny black panel sat on the wall that must have been a closet sat to her left, a sofa and coffee table sat on the other side of the room facing a flat screen TV that sat on the wall. She noticed the sheets were silky, and she liked the feel of it so much she snuggled down to bedding.

"Where are we?" Mycheal smiled.

"My condo. The location is secret. You'll be safe here. I called Your boss and told him you'd be missing work." She shot upright in bed and nearly fell over.

"What! I can't afford to miss work!!!" He glared at her.

"Don't worry about money. Berry knows everything. He's always knowen. He understands. If you go back to work, you'll just get kidnapped again, and well, Danial is dead, but there are more like him."

"Dead?" He nodded stiffily. Shelooked away, and felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. Mycheals face apperad before hers in less then a second.

"No!" he gasped. "Don't you cry for him! He tried to rape you! Ofira, why?" He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, and made her see his. She saw the concern and worries in his eyes, the regret, and the need to be forgiven. She junt nodded.

"It's just- that's two men who've died in as many days, because of me. What about their family's?" Mycheal looked exasperated.

"Ofira, those men died trying to hurt you. They never would have stopped trying to hurt you, ever. They are dead, in god's hands. They deserved death, and then some. So please, don't shed a tear for those piles of scum." She nodded, and knew that it wasn't cold blooded murder, and self defense, but it didn't help her any.

Mycheal stayed beside her until she fell asleep. When she did, she dreamt of a safe feeling, strong arms holding her safely keeping anything unwanted away. She had never felt so safe and loved before in her life.

What really shocked her was that the feeling of safeness and love stayed with her after she woke. She held still not wanting to scare off whatever was making her feel so cared for. She opened her eyes trying to hold as still as stone. But it was a waste, he knew.

"Morning, Feeling better?" She looked at Mycheal, who; she guessed had been holding her all night. She grinned up at him, as he was sitting on the bed, reasting his back on the head board.

"That's the first time I've slept with out bad dreams; that I can remember." She added the last bit as an afterthought. He grinned back at her, and now that she looked for them she saw the fangs, that he always managed to hide before. She had to wonder how long it took him to get the smile just right.

"Am I crazy?" She asked it as she sat up, her head felt much, much better. His smile faded a bit but he didn't turn away.

"Depends, why?" She took a deep breath and said quickly, as if saying it fast would make it easier.

"You're a vampire." Mycheal turned away from her and slid out of bed. It was only then that she noticed he was wearing a pair of sleeping pants and no shirt. She tried not to stare at his sculpted chest, like something an Artist would have to dream up to paint because no man could look that perfact. She looked down at her own body and instantly felt ugly.

How could she compare to the godly beauty? She couldent. That was the simple fact of it. Mycheal sighed and faced her again.

"Yes, I'm a Vampire. You caught me; so what gave it away?" His lopsided grin caused her to giggle under her breath.

"Well for starters, when I said it as a joke, you got defenceive, and mad." She left out the part where he said he'd end her, to try and show she knew he didn't mean it. "For second, your fast, and your pale, and you seem to have to forse down human food. And Dan bite me after displaying speed and stranth that I'd only seen You use so I did the math. Oh, and you got fangs." He laughed now, as she counted off the clue on her fingures.

"But, I'm confused about one thing." Once he stopped laughing, he looked at her, waiting for the question. "Sunlight?" he nodded and sat down beside her again. "It dosen't hurt you? So that's a myth?" She shook his head.

"oh it's no myth. Sunlight does hurt us. However, it's something we can learn to survive, the older you are the more it helps. It still hurts, mind you but it's bareabol. I couldn't say… Go to the beach in Califorina on a swim suite. Direct sunlight is much harder to bare. Most can't handle it at all." She nodded.

"That's why you live in Seattle? Because it's the rainiest place in the modern world?" He nodded

"I can handle sunlight for a certain amount of time, but it helps if it's overcast." She moved to get out of bed and realized she had nothing covering her lower half. She gripped the blankets tightly.

"Sorry, your night shorts were ruined, and you're top. The shirt is long enough on you to hide your- your bottom" She glared at him. If she'd known she was half nude she wouldn't have let him stay with her all night.

"We need to get you some cloths. We can't go back to your apartment; it'll be swarming with thugs. I'm sorry" he added when he face fell to a small frown.

"Was there anything of value you needed from it? I mean real value. Not money." She nodded.

"I- I have this cross my dad gave me before he died, and blanket my grandmother made me, and some stuffed wolf puppies and a big wolf that I got in Yellowstone." He smilled.

"I'll have enough time to get what can't be replaced. But, ofira- I can't get your cross for you." She looked up and he was smilling sheelpishly at her. She looked confused and he smiled.

"I'm a vampire, remember? Crosses hurt me." Realizeation hit her and she grinned at her own foolishness.

"Would it help if it was in a box? I mean, if you didn't touch it directly?" He looked thoughtful for a while but nodded.

"I'll try, if it's that important to you." That worried her.

"Don't get hurt. If it's to risky, leave it. I don't really need it."He smiled.

"I'll make sure to get your wallet, while I'm there so you'll have you ID card." He went to his dresser and began to take off sleep pants. With a squeak, Ofira dashed under the covers to hide her face. She heard him chuckle.

After a few seconds of ruffling sounds, he told her it was safe to look. When she poked her head out, he had only put on his trousers, he stood there, still shirtless. He was looking through his large super organized closet. It looked like it was fresh out of Ikea.

He pulled out a white business top and pulled it on, tucking it in to the waist of his pants. Though she'd never say it, she like his shirt tucked in; because it gave a good view of his butt. Oddly, he put on a pair of black, shined combat style boots.

"Why wear boots like that?" she asked it without thinking about it. He smiled.

"There more stable, last longer, and the stay in my feet in tough situations." He sat in a chair that he moved to sit infront of the bed so he was facing her. He sat with his hands crossed and his elbows resting on his knees.

"In order to keep you safe, we need to change you outward appearance. A new wardrobe at least. The one's you saw you, are dead. However, by now I'm sure they told there boss's. They were watching you for a while, the whole store, so they know your style and basic appearance. It needs to change, innless you willing to move away from Seattle?"

"No. I can't leave. But, I can't afford any new clothes." Mycheal waved a hand in the air.

"Ofira, After everything I put you through, let me get you new clothes. Okay?" She stared down at her hands, trying to use her hair to hide her blush. Mycheal knelts on the bed next to her, holding her shoulders firmly so she would look him firmly in the eye. "Ofira?" She shook her head.

"No- I can't let you do that…" He sighed and shook his head.

"That's a shame. I'm doing it anyway. Now…" he stood up and pointed towards a door off to her left. "you'll want a shower. I'll leave you something to wear on the bed here for when youre done." He then left her alone in the room.

When she had finished her shower, she found a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt on the bed waiting for her. The pants must have been his because they were too long and big for her. She had to put the belt at the last notch. The T shirt was also too big, the neck almost hung off of one shoulder, and the hem nearly touched her knees.

When she left the bedroom, Mycheal was standing by a huge window looking out at the city. From the view, she's have to say they were in the Fremont area. You could see the famous seattle land scape, the space needle, and the taller Bank of America building. The living room was open and airy and decorated like the bedroom, with black, green and silvery. The Living room opend into the kitched with a breackfast bar. Fromwhere she stood, the kitchen looked like the counter tops were black marble. And she guessed- empty.

Mychel smiled at her when she walked in, looking over her cloaths. "You look cute." He threw her a leather jacket. "You'll want that unill we can get you some underwear." She turned red and threw on the jacket and zipped it up as to hide her chest.

"Shall we?" He had put on trench coat over his white shirt. He looked back out at the overcast sky and left his sunglasses on the table. Ofira looked around again, and disided this apartment was more of a condo.

"I guess the government pays well?" Mycheal laughed.

"It helps have lots of time to learn the best ways to make money. Now, we need to be off. I want you back here well before sundown." And with that they left.

Ofira hated to shop. Hated it. And now she was forsed to shop for completely new cloaths. She needed underwear, soacks, sheos, pants, shirt,s jacket, and who knows what else.

"We May want to change you hair as well." Ofira and Mychal sat in a black modern looking car. Ofira, knowing little to nothing about cars only knew it was a mersadies. She looked over at Mycheal and bit her lip.

"What do you mean?" She hoped he wasn't doing this because he couldn't stand how she looked. She knew she wasn't that great looking but she didn't want to hear it.

"They'll know what your hair looks like. You have a very distinct hair color. It may be wise to change the color, and maybe cut it a bit shorter." She shook her head.

"I like my hair long. I look like a dik- lesbeain with short hair." He shrugged.

"Then just the color and style." After a pause, they stopped infront of a apartment complex on the edge of Fremont. When she went to ask him why he was stopping he turn to her and said.

"I'm getting a close firend of mine, he also works for the government. He's a fashion expert, and he'll help with picking out your cloaths. My own fashion sence is pretty sad. You can't pick it out your self, because they'll know your style, and people tend to dress the same, even when they change every article of cloathing. It's just safer this way." After a minute or two, A mane with brown hair approached the car.

His hair was feather towards his face and had a lift to it. His eyes were brown and he was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt that had the boomdock saint on it; over that he wore a maroon blazer. He was wearing sunglass's as well, and a pair of black tennis shoes. His build was slender, but lean he gave an air of femininity.

He got in the back.

"Ofira, This is Phlox." Ofira turned around in her seat to face him. "Phlox, this is Ofira" Ofira reached around the seat awkwardly to shack his hand.

"Nice to meet you honey. Mycheal you didn't tell me how cute she was. No wonder you'r protecting her." Ofira blushed and struggled for something to say.

"So, um Phlox? Like the flower?" when they just stared at her she tried to save herself. "You know… Phlox longifolia, or Phlox multiflora? You know, the one that grown in dry rocky area's… grow in large groups but the indaviol flowers actually small, beautiful, and delicate?" After a moment of solid silence, Phlox said.

"Oh that's right! No one ever knows where it comes from until I tell them. I like her Mycheal. You should turn her soon." Ofira shot a look at Mycheal who looked a little angery.

"I'm not turning anyone. I'm not going to go through all this just to kill her." Ofira was a little worried now.

"Turn? You mean make me a- how? I'm confused, are you a…" She was afraid to say the word in case Phlox didn't know.

"Yes honey, I'm a vampire." He smiled widely now, she could see some fang.

"So- you must be … aged right? You can stand sunlight?" Phlox shook his head.

"Only on overcast days. I can't bare it if direct sun hit me." Phlox leaned back in his seat, and had the air of a man on a thrown, rather than a car seat. She turned around so she was faceing the front, and saw mycheal frowning out of the cornor of her eye.

They pulled into a parking spot in the downtown mall. When Ofira steeped out of the car, two hands like steel turned her around so she found herself facing Phlox, who was looking at her critiqly. She felt the heat in her face at his stare. She felt like she was facing a test she haddn't studied for.

"I know we'll have to but I really hate to change her hair. Such a beautiful color. Perhaps theres a way around it. You knew if they ever finished 7594?" mycheal looked thoughtful before pulling his cell phone out seemingly nowhere and dialed away.

After a minute of 'yes's' and 'good's' and 'no's' he hung up and turned to them. "Yes. It's on the way to my condo now. She'll have to take it there. Can you cut it?" Phlox's face lit up and he nodded.

"Ohhh… Now I can't wait. I love working with long hair." He smilled happily at her. In her questioning look he said. "It's something that makes hair grow with unatureal speed." When she looked confused Mycheal pipped up and said.

"It would make sence for us to cut and die your hair. They'll expect that. They won't expect you to have much longer hair. Because as far as they know the only thing that makes hair grow is time." He flashed a smile full of fang at her.

"Oh. That's sounds.. nice. I've always wanted really long hair but I was always to lazy to let it get that long. I always got fed up." She siged a bit to herself and looked at the two snickering vampires.

They led her into the mall, flanked on either side of her. She thought it was weird, but understood the reasoning behind it. The walked swiftly past the stores she normally shopped in, while Phlox pulled a small pad and pen out of nowhere and began to sketch as he walked. She kept an eyes put to preventhim from running into anyone or thing, but he walked around the people in the mall and small booths with grase that would make any southern bell cry.

"So um, can I ask a few questions?" Mycheal nodded, while Phlox kept buisily sketching. "Okay, erm…so erm, if your with the government… does that mean all of you are?" She was counting on the people of seattle to ignore everyone around them, but she did whisper.

"No; but once I had been caught, they spread to the media the legends of Vampires. It was easy enough since they have been people writing about us for centuries. They made it a widely know fantasy character. That way no one would believe it was real. Just like Area 51, they spread fact as roamer and no one bought it." She was smiling

"But… vamps have been in movies for a long time. I'm not sure how long…" He smiled.

"The first Vampire novel to come out in America was Polidori's 'The Vampyre' and it came out on 1819." Ofira hoped she didn't look as gob smacked as she felt.

"What year did you come to America?" She asked trying to sound only mildly interested. He smiled.

"Well, I can tell you when I first set foot on this land, if that's you question." When she nodded he said "I first set foot on this land in 1493. we landed in what you now call the Bahamas. I however, found that I was not found of Columbus. When we arrived the natives were very friendly. The first thing he wanted to do was take some back to Spain as slaves. He was a fool. I stayed when he left, and swan towards the mainland, now known to you all as Mexico. The natives showed me where there enemies sail from, and so that's the way I went. I found actually land in brazil, and traveled north, to escapee the sunlight. And I came to north America in 1495." When was amazed and he knew it from the way he smiled at her.

" And you what? Just lived with the natives?" He nodded "Why did it take you two years to walk it? I thought you were super fast?" Mycheal smilled.

"I could only travel at night. I wasn't as strong then as I am now. I could survive sunlight then, but it was still agony. And on top of that I was living off animal blood rather then human, It doesn't give the same stranth, but it does keep us alive." She noticed Phlox stick out his toung at the idea of animal blood.

"So- do you have to… kill to feed?" Mycheal shook his head, smiling.

"Not at all. In fact, some say the sweetest kiss can only be given by a vampire. We can feed a little bit from a lot og people. Or kill one. Most of us don't have value of human life, so they won't bother hunting down enough people to feed on with out killing."

Ofira shifted as she walked now. Wanting to ask the question she wasn't sure she should. She knew that if she asked at all she have to ask it just right. So here goes nothing.

"Do you- how do you eat?" he smiled. "I'm get to feed on my targets. When there is no work thought, they send me blood bags." She turned to Phlox and he said

"I almost always require blood bags, because all I do is disguise people. I'm none to find of it thou… cold blood tastes horrid." He was now looking crityly over his sketch.

"Can't you warm it up.. in the microwave or something? Or does that ruin it?" Phlox laughed.

"It helps a great deal to warm it up manually, but once it's lost the heat of the livi ghuman body it's not the same." She laughed at that, as Phlox sounded oddly like a wine conasuer.

"But wait! Mycheal you ate curry the other day!" he smilled "How… if you're a..?" he faced her now as they stoped. She had eyes only for him.

"If someone dared you to, you could eat dirt or grass right?" and with that Twlight quote he steerd her into a store hadn't seen before, witch was saying something to the beausty of his face if hed her eyes from seeing the bright pink entrance of Vicyorya Secret.

"No way!" She stopped when she saw where they were going.

"Ofira, you need underwear." Phlox said sternly stareing at her.

"Can't we do it later?" He shook his head.

"you'll have to try on cloaths. You can't do that with out underwear. Lets go." Phlox put a firm arm around her shoulders and pushed her into the store. She could picture herself, standing there by the two georgouse men, in her two big cloaths looking like a street urchent.

"Panties first I think…" Phlox led her around the many displays of frilly bras and to the Panties. "What do you prefer Hun?" he looked at the varyng styles of underwear, from thongs to low ridding, to see through, and then a small pile for what Phlox called 'Granny panties'.

Disclamer: The people in this novel are fiction and all of them are over 18. Orignal material so DON"T STEAL IT PLZ!!! Thank you, and for updates plz email me with your ideaas. Also dont complane about stuff or spelling, becuase I hav spell check than you very thank you for reading and please don't steal anything!!! I;m serius!!

Chapter one

Felix was the most sexiest boy I had ever seens. He had promise to be the most dashing man ever but I dreamed that he would stay a boy forever. It was not easy being his sensie, he was the most scamptiouish boy ever. At only 12 years old, he already had a full mouth and rosy cheeks. Althow he was too skinny, and too pale, he was already 4 feets even and growing. His head of raven locks and bright elmerald eyes keept me awake at night thinking of his face.

He was not an easy boy to teach, his additude was devilish and he had already sent 15 of the nations best sensies to their early graves. WSomen loved him and he loved to ask for grey goose vodka, which they all gave him becuase no one could say no to that face. I was so jealous of all the tailors that would make him his full length kimonos, touching his naked body almost every day as they helped him dress.

Maybe I should say more about myself before I go on with the story. My name is Luc Doricia and I am a half german, half Japanese teacher to the mayor of japan's son, Felix Sony. He is also the heir to the playstion mega francise. And he is also is the national archer champion. But I;m getting off topic. It all started last night…

"Sensie, I want some wine! And Sake! And some Vodka!" Felix whined, tossing his collection of fans and make up to the ground. I laughed at his cute little tantrum, he looked so cute when he got mad because he would blush almost like a girl.

"Alright, my little kawiia student, but just one glass" I said and poured him a wine glass with some merlow from 1959 (a very good year) and set it down in front of him. With in one second he had drinked it all and was looking up at me with a sultry (that means sexy) smile.

'Diaskie seinsie, domo origoto" He cooed before crawling over to me. We were both kneeling infront of a tori (a traditional Japanese table).

"Your welcome Felix-chan, now, about your calkulus homework, lets check your periodic table…" I said, motioning for the text book. But felix ignored me as ussual, crawling towards me, his pink kimono slipping around his shoulders, exposing a pink tight nipple and pale chest.

'F-F-Felix-chan, what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly nervous as the man meat between my legs harded into a marbel pole of love.

"Sensie, I've always loved you… the way your blonde hair glints in the sun and the way you help me up on the horses when you teach me riding… please… touch me sensie!" He gasped, touching my shoulders, his lips just inches from mine.

"No Felix-chan, your drunk… you must keep your passion in check, it's the Japanese way." I said sternly, trying to move my hands to push him away. There was always the gun on my hip, I could force him to return to his studies, but what if he told? I might get fired, and I needed the money to pay for my family back home in America. It looked like I had no choice…

'Please Sensie, I need you… Inside me… "Felix begged, a lock of his midnight hair falling into his eyes. I bushed it to one side, looking into his pools of green for eyes and knowing that he would be the best greatest lover ever.

"Very well Felix-chan, if I must…" I said, helping him with his kinmono, taking his little bunny panties in my teeth. I could feel the heat of his sex against my face and I knew that he was a boy of passion. He was so pale and thin, he quivered and his cheeks turned pink.

He bent over, his delicate man whole a rosey shade of pink, and I felt my desire rise like the Japanese ocean at night under the japanees moon. As I stripped off my kimono, I let my manhood free, as the 12 inches of velvety meat was set free like a tenticale you see in upscale yoia doudingii.

His boy cootier was the tightest I had ever felt and when he moaned I pushed harder, feeling his stretch to take my huge penes. I bite his nipples, and it was delisious, the taste of his skin. I moaned out loud as he twisted, qweuzing his anus muscels to tease me. He started to cry and I licked his tears from his face and they were the ebst tears I tasted like a fine wine. When the love making was done, I helped him with his kinmono but I kept his panties as a trofy for this wonderful night.

"It hurts sensie!" he whined, and I saw the blood on his fingers from his little anus which I must have stretched too much in the heat of the passion during the thrusting.

"it's okay, here my preshiosus… take a few of these and call me in the morning." I said, and I handed him my bottle of Aleve. He smiled up at me, giving me a kiss on my lips before scamping to the door.

"Domo origato sensie! Your so smart! Boko diaske you…" He said as he skipped to bed with a tune on his rosy pink lips.

Chapter two

"Your make me feel so warm sensia…" Felix said, laying nakid by the fire as I drew his body in the orignal Japanes way.

"Be qiet felix or I will have to punish you with my body" I grined, my smile like a cat with a bird or mouse. "Or I might put you in the sexual hole again and make you cum on camera. I know you like that more than you say."

At first he smiled but then froned and acted like he didn't like it. I put him in last week and he cummed the biggest that day so I knows he liked it more that ever. It had been two weeks since we had first make love in his class. I sleeped with the panties at night becuase it gave me good dreams about his body against mine and his face.

"Not…thongs…please." He nodded.

"Good choice. Thongs are rather dirty, just one string to rub all over the place." He leand in towards her and whisperd "Yeast infection city…" Which cause her to go from red to green. Mycheal coughed delibratly.

"Anyway…." She said trying to change the topic with no grace at all. Phlow picked up a pair of black ones that had ruffles hanging on all side of it. "Not those!" She didn't hide the horror in her voice.

"Don't worry silly, you won't even know the ruffles there when your dressed. Now… you look like, what? A size seven?" She shook her head she normal wore underwear she got in bags of 12 at Wal-Mart. She shrugged.

"erm, normally I just get a small or medium.." he shook his head at her.

"Seven it is then. Here, go try this on." he tossed her two pairs of undies that were the same. Different sizes she guessed. She went to the dressing room and studdered when the lady asked her if she need a totally new warderob.

"W-why do you…erm…ask?" the lady smilled and waved a hand at Ofira's cloaths. She turned red but didn't answer. Phlox waled up behind her and smiled at the employee.

"Hello, I'm afraid this young lady is going to need to be sized for every thing. Normally a Wal-mart shopper you know." The lady seemd to know what he ment and guided her to a dressing room where she measuder her butt and chest before handing her a sample pair in a little plastic bag.

"Just throwit away when your done, Alrighty?" Ofira nodded and did as she was told.

When she left the dressing room Phlox was standing there beside a very disgruntled looking Mycheal. When she saw his arms full of bras and undies she understood why.

"How did you know my size?" She asked phlox when she saw they were all the size the employee had told her. He just grinned

"I'm a good gusser. Now, this" he held up a thin strap of lace that looked like a belt. "Is called a gerdier. It'll hold up your tights." She looked confused. He just nodded to her. "I see mini skirts in your future, and you'll need a patch of bare skin for your thy holset. Thos things slide on tights. So Thy high tights it is." She looked at the thing trying to figure out how to wear it. Phlox rolled his eyes and took everythingout of mychel's hands and pushed her back towards the dressing room and stepped in with her.

"Hey! I'm okay… Ican" He shook his head with a greate sigh.

"I'm Gay darling, And plus I do this for a living, I've seen it all a million times before, trust me, Just think of me as one of your girlfriends." And with that, he pulled her t-shirt over her head and before she could register what was happening he had slipped a bra on and clasped it. She did have enough reflex to smack his hand when he tried to set her chest in the cup right, and did it herself.

He had showed her that the gurder was abelt like thing, and how to clasp it to thy high tights. He laughed loudly when she made a comment about thy high tights just being tights that are harder to keep track of. She was sure the other girls in the dressing room were looking around wildly, for the sores of the mans voice.

The left the store almost half an hour later, and she had more sets of underwear then she had ever owned at once before in her life. Phlox had handed the pile to Mycheal and pulled her from the store quickly. She was so grateful to be out of the pink place that she didn't realize until she saw mycheal carrying four bags of stuff that Phlox had pulled her out so she wouldn't see how much Mycheal had spent. She jogged over to him, causing him to look bewildered.

"how much do I owe you?" Mycheal smiled, but shook his head and began down the escalator to the lower floors. She huffed angrily but ran a bit to catch up. When she did, she touched his elbow lightly and said "Thank you" when he looked at her. He shifted all the bags to one arm and put his free one over her shoulder. He was so much taller the her that being so close she had to look almost straight up at him.

They passed the food court when Ofira got a nose full of the wonderful smell of food. It was then that he stomach mad a lould growling sound, and he remembered she hadn't eaten in a long while. Mycheal chuckled and steerd her to the food court.

"Hungery?" She smilled bashfully and shook her head.

"Not really" It was Phlox's turn to laugh now. They kept going towards the food cort.

"Lets eat anyway…" he said with a smile. Ofira, seeing the opening for a joke and jumped ahead of them and turned so she was faceing them, her hands covering her neck, a horrified look on her face. They rored with laughter. After a minute of guilt at a joke that wasn't her own she told them it wasn't her own joke when Phlox and Mycheal both shook there heads.

"Well duh, we've all read Twlight Ofira. My god, we were laughing because we thought you intended for up to know that! Silly girl… now lets get you some food. We'll eat too, so don't worry." Phlox winked at her. She realized then that mycheal hadn't fed in days. When she looked at him worriedly, he smilled reasureinly at her.

She chose to have Japanese. (It was the cheapest she could find that was Mcdonalds). She ate happily, glade to have food in her belly. She chucked down her cup of water and made a little sound of contentment. Mycheal had pulled a hard alcohol flask out of his inner pocket and had been drinking from it. Phlox had a black water bottle that had a Sweeny Todd sticker on it, she had laughed at the ironey.

"Mrs lovestt's meat pies your fav huh?" Phlox smiled around the nozzle of the water bottle but that was all. She noticed Mycheal was drink from a different flask now. Arounf the same time a security officer tapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't have you drinking in public. Please put it away." He turned to the cop and said firmly. "It's just Juice. Make me look cool to drink it this way." The cop looked suspious, but after sniffing his breath shrugged and walked away mumbling something about a poser.

When they had ate and drank there fill They left the Mall. Ofira was greatful for this, as the left the over priced cloath behind them. Until they stopped in front of a designer cloathing store. She shook her head franticly, but was pushed in none the less.

The cashier looked up, a smug look on her face. However when she saw Ofira, Mycheal and Phlox, she called louldly "We have makeover here!" And the other employees were on her in a second. She found herself dashing behind Mycheal to escapee them. Phlox seemed annoyed by the swarm. And Mycheal amused.

One of the Woman tucked around him as well, and in a moment of panic, Ofira hide under Mychels tranch coat. He was laughing now, as he shifted awkwardly and pulled her out from behind him.

"Just let your self get pamperd, okay? I know your so used to working for every thing on your own, but just relax today." He was bening a bit so they wee face to face, and when he locked his blue eyes to hers she would have given her soul if he asked for it. Thankfully, her pride was a smaller price.

"I've got this under control, Ma'am….Ma'am….. EXCUSE ME!" Phlox bellowed over the giggling wemon. The all stoped giggling and turned to him. "Whos the expert out of you?" A few girl pointed to one tall, bobotanes women who steeped up. "Thank you, we'll only bee needing you, Ma'am The rest of you..SCAT!" He waved his arms angerliy at them and the all jumped at his sudden out burst, before wondering back to their jobs.

"Now." He turned to the tall Woman, who Ofira saw was beautiful, in a handsome way. "She needs a whole new wardrob. I had something like this in mind." He handed her his sketch and she rasied her brows in surprise.

"You're a professional?" He nodded. Ofira got on her tiptoes to try and see the picture, whe the taller women gave mercy and handed it to her. On the little pad was a beautiful drawing of her, wherein a miniskirt and ankle high girlly boots and a tank top with a looser sweter over it. She looked like it was out of a movie.

The whole time she was there, she was confused, always having cloaths throwen into her arms and being puched into a dressing room. She remember many short skirts and some shirts she found out were dresses. She was handed a lot of leggings and skinny jeans when she did get pants.

The tops she got were of a long style. The skirts all flowed away from her body and were called petticoat's, in many different styles. She was even handed a few dress. She was fond of one that was called a smocked tube romper.

By the time they left she was laden with bags upon bags. Again, Phlox pulled her from the store before she could get a glimpse of how much Mycheal was spending. She had an idea however from the few price tags she could get a glimpse of. Phlox was rather good at keeping the price tags away from her.

Next was the shoe store. They were there longer then another store so far. Ofira couldn't carry all the shoes she walked out with… Thankfully however, she had convinced Phlox that heals weren't necessary, and so she managed to leave more flat soles she's then healed. Most of her new shoes were of boot style, when she asked why Mycheal told her it made a good place to hide knifes.

They ended up racing back to Mycheals condo, as it was almost dusk. When they pulled into the parking lot below the building, it was true dark. Mycheal picked her up and ran in a blurr of spped to the elevator, where once closed, he put her down but kept an arm around her.

They reached the condo in the time it would have taken her to walk across the parking lot with his unnatural speed. He seemed relaxed once she was inside. He sighed with relif once Phlox joined them, ladded down with so much stuff is was comical. She couldn't see his upper half behind the stack of shoe boxes and bags.

However any laughter that had been building up died when he swiftly strode thru the room and set the pile down with ease. Now that she saw the huge pile, the guilt finally set in and she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked curious when Mycheal and Phlox both went for the door, she made to fallow them when Mycheal stopped her.

"No, it's not safe for you out there. We're just going to get the rest of the stuff. Stay put" And they left with a blur of speed again. When they returned, they were carrying more bags, but still not as much as phlox had when he first came up, it made her wonder why they both left.

"It's clear we made it before the youngsters could leave the safety of their coffins." Her head snapped up at the word coffin.

"So- you do sleep in coffins?" Mycheal shrugged. "It's tradition, and overall safer then sleeping on a bed, but no necessary." When she still looked confused he elaborated. "A coffin is tight, sealed, safe from sunlight. And on top of that, when one is turned into a vampire they are technically dead for three days.

Since vampires aren't common knowledge to the public, when one find their loved one seemingly dead they set up a funeral. And thus the new born vamp has a coffin."

"But why would they keep sleeping in it? Couldn't they just go underground again?" he smiled at her.

"They could, yes. But a Coffin is very, very expensive, and most keep it. To return a coffin to us, is like someone returning a gift we bought to the store, an insult." Mycheal sat down at the sofa, and gestured for Ofira to sit next to him. When she did he said "I'm sure you have some questions. Go ahead."

And she was off.

"Why don't you sleep in a coffin."

"I used too, but now that sunlight is nolong fatel to me I saw no reason to replace mine when it decayed. When one was not avalibol for me to use I would tunnel underground for the daylight hours."

"Do Vampires sleep?" she remember that he always seemed to be awake.

"Yes. But less then humans. Before we canstand sunlight it was all there was to do during the day, so we would sleep." He leaned back on the sofa looked expectedly at her.

"Crosses and holy water hurt you? What else?" he sighed.

"Silver. Speaking of we need to get you some silver knifes and silver plated bullets or you might as well throw rocks at them." That scared her, normally when you shot bad guys, they died.

"I'm sorry I hot you. But you scared me. And I told you I would." He laughed.

"I'm Fine Ofira." He moved his hair so she could see his clean, unscard fourhead.

"I'm glad." She turned to Phlox.

"When did you come to America?" He smilled.

"I'm one of the first ones born in America. I was a colonist when Mychael changed me."

Ofiras eyes flickerd between them, wanting them to tell her the story. Phlox gave in and started the sure to be long story.

"I was born in Roanoke Island, in 1585." She knew the name from somewhere, she couldent' say where thu. "You know this part better then I do, Mycheal." Mychal nodded and spoke up.

"I had been in the new land for a 90 years when the English made their first coloney. When I discovered the coloney, it was destroyed. That was when I first learned of werewolfs. The whole coloney was dead, excpt for one women. The werewolfs must have eaten their fill and left her mutilated. When I aproched her, she told me she had hidden her son in a field to the north of the coloney. She begged me to fiind him, to save him. When she asked me to kill her, I fed off of her until she had died, so it would be painless. I found him wrapped in white lynien, in a field of longleaf Phlox's. thus how he got his name.

"I raised him until he was 20, I ment for him to go live with other humans, and live a mortal life, but I grew to love him like the little brother I had always wanted. So, apon his request I turned him."

Ofira looked at Phlox wideeyed. She jumped up and hugged him firmly. She felt tears someing to her eyes, and knew she was being silly. Phlox hugged her in return, but said, without a trace of sarrow in his voice.

"I don't remember her, and Mycheal was always there for me, I didn't grow up unloved, theres no need for tears on my account." She nodded and whipped her eyes. Phlox, in an attempt to change the topic at hand jumped to his feet and said loudly "Welp! We better get to putting this stuff away." And with that he looked pointedly at Mycheal who sighed.

"Theres an empty closet in the master bedroom" He got up and led them both to his room where he pointed to a closet that looked just like his, only Ofira assumed was empty. Phlox wasted no time putting the cloaths away. He clearly enved such a perfact closet. He pulled out a wide drawer that had a bunch of little tiny squar compartments, and began putting rolled up belts and jelwery in them.

By the time they were done, it was eight O'colck. Ofira looked over the closet with an air of novelty that she couldent shake. When she exited the master bedroom, however Mycheal was gone.

"He has work you know, he can't really keep missing it."

"I guess…" It was hard to imagine Mycheal at work to see him in an office somewherefelt wrong.

"I hope he stays clean this time, blood really is a pin to get out of almost anyfabric…" Phlox said this more to him self as he walked aout of the room. Ofira fallowed him and finnialy asked him the question that had been bothering her.

"He's an assian, He told, you right? He's not ashamed." She nodded "but you didn''t belive it..." He sighed and fel lgrasefully onto the sofa before motioning for her to sit next to him. "Does it bother you?" he asked once she was seated.

"That he kills…yeah" She tried not to juge him, he seemd kind, but this was what was holding her back from him. Like a wall she couldent break. He killed for a living. Money, for life.

"He kills terriorest and criminals that the police can't find. He's like….. a dective, or something. He only killes when theres no other way to apprehend the target." She stared at her hands, trying not to let him see how botherd she still was. He sighed loudly.

"Remember the Texas Chainsaw Murderer? Mychel exsacuted him when the government couldn't find him. He dos't toture them, it's quick, clean no pain." He was sitting so he was faceing her now, he looked anxiously at her, he was clearly trying to prove Mycheal to her.

"Look… I can't get over it, is all. I've killed in self defense, but he's… I don't know. Who's he to play god an kill people. Even if they are what the government calles 'bad'. What if the government is wrong and they send him to kill an innocent civilion?" Phlox sighed.

"He doesn't take the job if he doesn't like it, and he always makes sure, with one hundred persent cernity that they are guilty. He has to, or they'll kill him." Ofira's head snapped up at that.

"What?" Phlox sighed

"They pay and treat him well, but if he refuses, they'll try to kill him. Thay don't trust Vampires. They don't belive we can feed off someone and not kill them. They say that of we don't work for them and earn blood bags we'd go off killing civilions to feed. I admit, it's probably better that we use blood bags… but we have no choise." He looked pained as he brown hair fell in to his face and coverd his eyes.

Ofira, tried to hold herself back, but couldn't help it, andhugged Phlox to comfort him. He stiffend and hugged her in return. She patted his back, a little hard then she would another human as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She trusted him. After a moment, he pushed her away and stood up stiffly, not moveing at all.

"Go to bed. Before I lose myself." She nodded, and realized for the first time that it was harder for phlox to be around her then It was for mycheal. She lingerd by the doorway and asked phlox

"Where should I sleep?" He smilled.

"Just use Myceal's bed. He'd kill me if I didn't let a lady use the only bed." After a few minutes of her stareing at him he smilled.

"I'll use the sofa bed. Don't worry, once we fall asleep, we could sleep on a bed of needles and not notice. He'll sleep with me, I'm sure" He then lifted the coffe table with one hand and set it aside and started getting ready to sleep. She thanked him before headeding into Mycheals room for sleep.

She opend the top drawer in her closet and founf her sleeping garments. It was all Laungera! Grugeinly she put on a red one that was a little less sexy then the rest. It clung to her chest, before meeting an elastic band below her brest, and flareing out into a short, short skirt. She wore a pair of matching red undies that had more lase then she'd like, but it was better then nothing.

When she finished showering and brushing her teeath, she blew dry her hair and snuggled into the pleasantly cool sheets, and let sleep take her.

He stared down the barrel of his snipper rifle, at his target. The man was putting a bome on a school. The man was tall and white with brownish hair, and brown eyes. He stuck the bome to the side of building. Mycheal knew that the bome would go off when the lunchroom on the other side was filled with children. He aimed, carefully, and shot him. The man fell, dead to the ground.

He jumped down with unnatural grace from the top of the building he was on, to the street. He moved fast, with speed no human could muster, to the body, and picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. He pulled a small spray bottle out of his coat pocket and sprayed the area, and watched threw unamused eyes as the blood disappeared. He picked up the bomb and left the area. He was in his black work van before most human could walk a few feet.

He sighed as he stard down at the dead man. He had blew up four school pior to tonight. He knew he could have the mans blood if he wanted too. He just couldn't stomch the idea of feeding off of this scum, after spending so much time around Ofira and her sweet smell. He forsed the body in half and put it in black duffle and left it, full of blood before moveing to the drivers seat and takeing off. He took turns at seemingly random streets before pulling up behind a walmart, and parking the van.

He picked up the duffle single handedly and carried it to a plain door, that looked like it was to an employee break room, and opened it. Behind it was a small room with another door, this one he had to swipe a card, and wait as ared light scaned his face and admitted him entry.

White walls and floor made the room plain and boreing. Only an elevator door was in this room, he waited less the a second for it to arrive. He steped in and prees the button for the bottom floor, witch was 4 miles under the wall mart. It took the elevator five minutes to get there.

The bash doors opend to revial a room with rows and rows of body drawers on all the walls, all of witch were silver, or steel. A smple desk sat in the center and an elderly man sat at it, typing furisouly at the computer.

"Evening, Ed" The man looked up and smilled. "Got him then? Alright…" he stood up and led Mycheal thru to a nother room, it was all white, with only a single medical bed in the center. He opend the bag and strightend the body out and layed it on the table like bed. He and ed stood by the far wall, and ed pressed one of the buttions on a pannle on the wall. An electric devise came thru a trap dor in the celing, and a flash rang thru the room.

Now, a red scanning light. After witch a hundred probs and machanil arms poked the body, probed it, and shaved the head.

"You didn't feed on this one?" Mycheal shook his head

"Smelt to bad. Couldn't stomach it." Ed nodded, he didn't claim to understand him as a monster, but he did try to understand him. Ed closed his eyes now, and Mycheal knew why. He looked at the body just in time to see the arms removed the eyes and teeth, with unpleasant spleaching sounds and an unpleased craking. Blood used from the eyes sockete. And ed shived.

"I got spoiled with you working here you know, they normally don't bleed." Mycheal shrugged. Since the meshanie was done, he lifted the body and placed it in one of the drawers in the other room, as ed held it open for him.

"Your quite today, how things at home?" Mycheal sighed loudly, as he closed the drawer. He pulled the bomb out of his jacket and handed it to Ed.

"It's due to go off at noon tomarrow. Can you send it to the B squad for me?" Ed nodde and opened a small almost invisabol door and sent the bomb in a specil bock up the vacuumed tube after typing the address into a control panel next to it. He turned and looked exspectedly Mycheal.

"It's a girl." Ed nodde wisely.

"Ah… A girl? Well, whats she like?" Mychel smilled and looked at Ed with enthuisasum he haddn't felt in so long.

"Amazeing, she's georgus, and kind, and genorus, and hard working, and witty, and she can take care of herself! She knows her firearms, she's great with kid's, easily embarised, funny, and yet, shy and she smells amazeing.." he gave a contented sigh, now that he got it off his chest.

"She smells good?" Ed asked. Mychel nodded and leaned on the wall.

"That's a problem for us, Vampires I mean. Humans don't need to worry about wanting to eat the one's they love. She's smells better to me then any human I've ever ment before." He buried his face in his hands.

"Well, I don't claim to know much about Vampires, but I know that if I don't want to eat to much, sat at an expensive resterount, I'll eat a lot before I go so it'll be easier to resist the food I see there, and with that logic, won't it be easer for you of you keep yourself fed?" Mycheal looked at Ed with wide eyes.

"you know, I'd think you were older then me if I didn't know better. Your wiser then most vamps I know. Your right, I know but it's hard to think of drinking anyother kind of blood when I'm around her all the time… he smell makes other blood smell like urine." Ed laughed.

Disclamer: The people in this novel are fiction and all of them are over 18. Orignal materal so DON"T STEAL IT PLZ!!! Thank you, and for updates plz email me with your ideaas. Also dont complane about stuff or spelling, becuase I hav spell check than you very thank you for reading and please don't steal anything!!! I;m serius!!

Chupter One

It started out like this, a normel day like any day. My brother, named Tsumi, was siting at the breekfast table when mom came in to the kitchin. I was standing over him eating corn flaces.

"I'm going out tonite with your new step father, so I wont be home tonite, were going to get a hotel together so if you have any girlfreinds you want to come over for some "studying" nows your chance." She said with a wink, filling her wine glass with some merlow. Mom never keept any thing that wasn't a good year so of course the wine was from the 1928.

"Thanks mom." I Siad "I'll be sure to have Kim over for a good time." I sqeezed Tsumi's shoulder and gave her a nod. She left for work and we finished breekfast and left for school. As we walked to school I looked at him in the briscked morning air.

The sun glinted off of his strawberry blond hair, making his green eyes seem even more emareld. He was short for a freshman in high school, and he looked just over 13 even though he was really 18, becuase he was so short and thin. It was because he was half Japenese from our fathers side, and he enhireted the bets geans from both mom and dad.

"Phil-san?" he called my namne,

"Yes, tsumi-chan?" I asked ruffelling his hair as we stepped on to the school grounds that we both went to.

"Are you really going to do it with Kim-san?" he asked, his eyes really wide

"no, of course not, it's so mom doesn't think me be gay."

'ooohhh okay… janee!" he said as he spinted away to class….

Later that night…

'I think I'll go to bed early" Tsumi said, giving a fake yawn andheading for the hall. Mom had been away as promised with the new step dad and now I wunted me sum little brother ass.

'I dont think so, cum here" I said and but he did not obey like a good boy.

"no, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired, okay goodnite ony-chan-phil-san, LOL!!1!!" he laghed and skipped up the stairs. I followed his boncing butt up with my eyes, knowing he would be safe with me tonite

Upstairs….

I cuold heer moning out side his door, his sweet mewing and groning, turning me on. He new I was out side, he new what he was doing to me. Always wearing those tight shorts and those cute little pink underwear and acting like he didn't want it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I opened the door. He was holding his small boy penes and masterating all over himself. His panties were on eth floor, a crumpled bit of lace and silk. I closed the door and he yelped but didn't say anything.

"let me show you how a MAN does it." I said, putting my hand over his mouth so that he do not embarrassed himself with the nighbers.

His anus hole was the tighterest I have ever ben in but it felt so good. He was screaming and struggeling with eth pleasure I was giving him but I new he wood cum back for more tomarrow so I let him have a little pleasure back. I took his boy penes and I stroked it and it felt good.

When I was done I knew he woodnt talk becuase I portect him. He is mine…

"Sounds like your in love." Mycheal laughed. But ed held up an hand to silence him. "I'm not as old as you but I have the maturedy and age that only comes with mortatily. Trust me, and tall her how you feel."

"it's not that easy… Ed but thanks anyway." Mycheal pushed away from the wall. "theres some complex things going on. Remember Dan?" Ed nodded "I killed him because he tried to rape her." Ed shivered

"I thought you looked a wee bit crazed that night. I wondered what posed you to go after such a small target, normaly you only take out the big shots. Mycheal glared at nothing.

"I got him, but his fellows got away. I was so busy with Dan.. Carl and his boss got away damnit!" He punched the wall in a fit of rage, and he found himself armpit deep in the wall. He pulled out his arm and looked threw the hole, the bent steel and silver in the walls. He sighed angrily and looked at his red bloody knuckles.

"When did they start putting silver in the walls?"Ed sighed.

"They thought it would be a detert to angery vamps from punching hole in walls. Don't worry about, go on home, It's almost 2 in the morning now, Mycheal. I'm sure you want to make sure your girl's safe." Mycheal let the "Your girl" thing go, and thanked Ed before leaveing.

He got back to his condo, it was nearly three in the morning. He saw Phlox laying lifelessly on the sofa bed, fast asleep. He smilled, seeing an oversized bundle next to him, knowing it was Ofira. However, when he waked in his room, and he saw her laying in his bed… he had to stop himself from jumping her. He took in a shakey breath and moved causiesly to the bed, to see her. She was wearing a red silky pice of laungera. Plhlox was at fault here, and he knew it.

When Ofira woke in the morning, she found herself wrapped in cold flesh like steel. She found it oddly cozy thu, and snuggled deeper into the coolness. It took her a few minutes to wake up enough to realize with a fright, that the fleshy steel that held her was Mycheals arms.

"AH!" She pushed agensit him, and found his grip to tight, she couldn't get away. "PHLOX!" she yelled and struggled, but he wouldn't budge. Phlox padded into the room and gave a mocking gasph.

"Oh my" He teased.

"Help me! Get him off." She pushed harder agensit his chest, to no avail. She stretched for the gun on the bed side table, and almost had it before Phlox appered there, holding it out of her reach.

"Look, just relax, he's not doing anything on purpose. Once we fall asleep, we… well were dead, nothing can wake us up, we don't mover or anything. You'll just have to wait until he wakes up.

"Can't you just lift his arm?" He shook his head.

"Nope, he's too strong for me to move agensit his will, and frankly if I try to move you he may attack me. Ssooo…. " He trailed off and began edgeing to the living room.

"Phlox! You said he's sleep with you!" He laughed nervously, and it was a beautiful, only a vampire could make a nerves laugh beautiful.

"Have a nice rest." And he left. She yelled after him, but to no avail. She saw that it was about eight in the morning and wondered when he got back last night, and when he went to sleep. She wished sh'ed kjust worned a t shirt to bed now.

As she lay there, pressed agensit him tightly, And thought angerly about what she waould say to him when he woke. After an hour her anger faded enough that she was feeling embarrassed. She tried to reach the book on the bedside table, puching herself higer in his arms to reach around him, but to her surprise, he tightend his grip and snuggled into her, resting his head on her brests. She tried to push his face away, but again, to no avail. It looked like he would only move when he wanted to.

She didn't try to move again, considering what happened last time, but tried to let herself fall asleep, and found it impossible, with the weight of his head on her chest. It wasn't to heavy, but it felt weird.

He finnaly started to srir around ten in the morning. He burred his face deeper into her chest and took in a deep breath before sighing contently. He pulled her a bit closer, holding her to him with less forse, and turning his face up to look at her neck.

"Good morning" she said it with as much anger as she could muster in her embarrassment. His head snapped up and he looked at her, startled.

"Ofira!" She glared at him.

"Let me go. I've been awake for hours…and I have to pee." She lied He loosed his grip, and but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry that I…" hje sighed "Just, stay a minute." He snuggled in to her again, rested his face in the crook of her neck, takeing in her pure sent. Her hair was messed up, but somehow, he thought it was beautiful that way.

"why did you- why?" he chuckled

"Do you want the truth or a lie that'll make you happy?" She glared at him thru her blushing face.

"Truth" he nodded and shifed so she was pressed to his chest now, he was hlding her like a lover. He leaned around her so his mouth was right by he ear.

"The truth is, when I came home last night and saw you laying in my bed, whereing this red silky thing, looking so beautiful, I couldn't resist the temptitaion." She puched agensit him.

"Let go!" her voice was lolder then nessary, and had a shrill toush to it. He recognized the panic, and let her go. The second she was free she raninto the bathroom, On her way, he got a good view of her bute.

He slid out of bed and sighed guilty to himself, before walking into the living room to se phlox sitting o nthe sofa trying to look innocent.

"You" He said it as a threat. Phlox smilled, the brown eyes smile that made most people cave and bow to him. "you little, mulipultive bastard. Why!" Phlox kept the innocent look on his face.

"What?"

"you know what!" Mychel more snarled the word then he did yell them. When Phlox saw how serious he was, his face fell.

"She freak out?" mychel laughed, high and crul sounding.

"You think!" Phlox sighed now, and looked at Mychel with scared eyes.

"What did you say?" After Mycheal told him, phlox made an exsasperated sound in his trought.

"Duh! Mycheal, she's a rape victium for god sake! Of course that would scare her." Mycheal shook his head.

"no, I got there in time, she wasn't raped." Phlox shook his head.

"She was before you ment her. God, how old are you and you can't see that!! It's odvious from the way she act's around men!" Mycheal was frozen, he listed to Phloxs words and shook his head.

"You don't know for sure" Phlox glared at mycheal.

"Yes I do. I looked it up thru the bureal, I found the police records. She was 12 when it happened. The man was never caught." Mycheals stare was hard

"You used your government authordy, to look that up?" Phlox nodded guiltily. When I saw her in the dressing rooms, how agitated she got, I knew it was something like that so I looked it up. I was hopeing she'd tell you."

Mycheal speed into his bedroom and ented the bathroom with out asking or knocking. He found her sitting in the fedal position in the small rug in front of the toilet, leaning agonist the wall, knees pulled to her chest; sobbing into her arms. He was next to her in a second, he pulled her to his chest and cradled her to him, rubbing small circles in her back, comporting her, she was still sobbing, and stuggled agensit him at first, but gave up after a second, or perhaps she knew she could trust him, and let him hold her. She cried into his shoulder, he body shook with the sobs.

He kept telling her how sorry he was again and again, remind her that he would never hurt her. After a few minutes, she looked up at him and said. "I know. I trust you,, I just- rememberd some unpleased thing and.. with everything that was happening…" He smilled kindly at her, and she blushed. He lfet her to get dressed and wnt into the main room where he assured Phlox that she would be okay.

"For now I guess, but today we have to clean her bite. We can't put it off anylonger." Mycheal sighed and sat down on the sofa, looking at phlox with taird eyes, that didn't belong to someone as young looking as he.

"I know." Phlox stared at his old fired with a serious expression for only a moment before he sighed and stood up.

"I can do it. I know seeing her like that'll be hard ofr you…. So you don't have to." Mycheal's head snapped up and he glared at Phlox.

"I'll do it, it's my fault she got bit in the first place." He would voice the betrayel he felt at phlox. He knew the younger vampire didn't mean to insult his courage or sence of nobility, but he had, by asumeing he would want to leave while ofire was in major pain.

When Ofira emerged from Mycheals room she was wherein one of the few tshirts she now owned and a pair of jeans that fit her bute sungly. He t shirt was long wnough to be a dress, and probably was knowing her. It was green and hand pale pink flowers growing on vines up the side of it. Phlox was shacking his head.

"You have a brand new wardrobe, that most modles would kill for, and you oick jeans a nd a t shirt." She smilled shyly at him, but stood her ground. And didn't offer to change.

"Ofira, today we have to clean your bite." She nodded and sat next to phloxon the loveseat. Mycheal knew she wass till upset with him, as she deserved to be.

"What does it mean? What do we have to do?" Phlox looked at her with pity filled eyes. That was a mistake, because she shot a glare at Mycheal.

"What?" She asked. "What's going on, he looking at me like I'm a dead man walking." Mycheal was now holding a small vile of water and rolling it in his hands as he moved across the room and knelt on the floor next to Ofira's seat.

"In order to clean the wound…" he held the small clear vile up in front og her, so she could see a little cross egged in the glass. "We have to pour holy water on it, and it'll hurt. A lot. It'll be like acid on your flesh."

She looked franticly around. If she's knowen all getting out of bed would get her was acid pourd on her she'd have just stayed put and deal with her embarrsement.

She wanted to ask why thay had to clean the bite, but didn't want to seem cowardly. She tried to find a way to ask, reformed the word over and over in her head before Mycheal smiled knowingly at her, and she found herself lost in his blue eyes again.

"We have to clean it because, once a vampire bites a human, in three days time that vampire will be able to summon and control that human at his or her will." She felt a twing of hope.

"Dan's ….dead right?" he smilled sadly.

"yes, but that just means the abily to control you will go to the person who turned him. So, for example, of Phlox bite you, and died, I would have the control. Understand?" She nodded.

"That gives us some time, however. The one who turned dan must wait until night fall to summon you, and chances are he doesn't even know about you. It's a precaution." Ofira tried not to argue, she thought it was a rather silly reason to dump acid on someone, as a precaution…

"Kay, if theres no other way."Mycheal stood, the expression in his face gone, a blank mask. He lead Ofira an phlox into the kitchen, where without waiting or asking, he picked Ofira up around the waste and sat her on the counter by the sink. She composed her self quickly enough and stared at mycheal and Phlox, waiting for instruction, trying not to think of the on coming pain.

"Does she have an off the shoulder shirt?" Mycheal asked, turning to Phlox, who sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't think it apropreate all considering." Ofira had to agree, running arounds with a bare neck and shoulder seemed stuiped with a bunch of vampires after her.

Phlox left the room, mumbling something about having an idea. That left Ofira alone with Mycheal and she almost couldn't stand the akward silence. She knew he felt guilty, but this , but she couldn't blame him for not chaceing her. She didn try to blow his head off, even if it was a fal of epic proportion, she still tried.

Phlox came back in and had a white shirt in his hands, he had torn the caller of it. Mycheal steeped out while she changed shirts. When he cam back in and examined the shirt, to make sure there was enough room to work, when he approved. He nodded to phlox who slid on to the counter next to her, and sipped his arms around her, she knew, it was to hold her still. Mycheal handed Phlox a pair of plastic surgical gloves, that covered the for arms, and they both put on a pair.

Ofira guessed so long as it didn't touch skin it wouldn't hurt them. Phlox's grip on her got tighter and he griped her arms. She knew from the look in his eyes that he felt bad for her. Maybe he knew the pain.

She nodded reasureinly at him and he gave a pathetic smile back to her. Mycheal moved her hair away from her next with startleing tenderness. He opend the vile carefully, and held it over the wound, ready to pour. She turned her face away from him and hid it in the crook of Phlox's neck.

Then she felt it, the water poured of the wound, it was a cooling, pleasant feeling. The rest of the wound felt painfully hotuntil the water tounched it, but bareabol. The pain was far less the then expected. The water kept comeing, and it felt wonderful, like a cool waterfall washing away a sunburn. She was a little disappointed when it stoped, but she felt better, a million times better. She haddn't even realized the wound had hurt until the holywater cleaned it. She felt as if a burn had bn washed away. She have a contwent little sigh, and looked up at Mycheal. He looked stunned, and frighted of her, She turned to see Phloxs face, unlike Mycheal he looked pleased and radiant. He hugged her. She looked back and forth from Phlox to mycheal, fast enough to give her whip lash.

"you okay?" He said softly, he reachted out to touch her neck, with a slow caution. She smilled.

"I feel better, it was nice, very…cleanceing. You said it'd hurt… is that just because you're a vampire, and it hurts you so maybe your so used to talking to other vamps…."

"no!" Mycheal said, cutting her off. "It hurts because it's a vamp bite, it should feel to you on the bite like it does to us!!! But your okay, it didn't hurt, that must mean it didn't work." He began paceing the kitchen, Phlox now looked upset at Mycheal.

"Mycheal, maybe she's just…" Mycheal threw his hands up in the air to stop phlox form going on.

"No. She can't be, phlox if she is… that would mean…no. I refuse to belive it. It has to be something else. Maybe…" He stoped in mid pace and looked at the spot on Ofira's neck when she'd been bit.. he took off his gloves and aproched her slowly, a single hand extended.

"No!" Phlox pulled her from the counter and set her in the cornor across the rom before she had time to blink. He stood infront of her, arms extended, looking angrily at Mycheal.

"Phlox, it's just a little touch… move, it's fine" Phlox stood his ground. Mycheal kept comeing.

"Whats going on?" Ofira asked, comfused.

"He going to touch the holy water on your neck!" Ofira was startled by this fact.

"I'm…conphused. How will mycheal mudalating himself figure out whats going on."

"he thinks the water isn't holy. He's going to test it to see if it hurts him." Ofira looked stunned at Mycheal.

"But, you guys heal fast, right?" Phlox stayed focused on mycheal as he spoke, moving with him to stay infront of Ofira.

"No, not with holy items. It'll heal human slow." Mycheal snorted.

"you just don't want her to see what happens to use when we touch holy water. You're afraid she'll run away screaming" Ofira looked confused.

"yeah because someone getting there figure burnt is a lot worse then being attacked and almost raped, that would frak me out way more." Phlox spun on the spot and stared at her, wide eyed.

"You- you think that's why?" She shrugged.

Mycheal took advantage of Phloxs moment of weakness, and short forward like a flash, and touched her neck, very light talking some of the water with him. She heard it before she heard him, the sizzling. Before she even had a change to take a step, he was at the sink, with Phlox, running his hand under the tap. Phlox was swearing loudly at Mycheal. When Ofira looked over Phloxs shoulder, she saw that Mycheals pointer finger was being eaten off by the holy water, it was half way gone, and getting worse, eating it's way up to his third knuckle.

Without thinking, Ofira grabbed a knife from the drawer, and cut her wriest in one smooth movement. She shoved between then and turned off the tap and let the blood flow over Michaels wound. The holy water stopped eating at his flesh, and his figure stopped bleeding, and the skin began to grow back. Phlox was backing up slowly. Mycheals uninjured hand wrapped around her wrist and held it away from his hand. He looked mad.

She pulled her arm away and went to the bathroom. She heard a thud and bang behind her and ran to the bathroom. The cut was deeper then she's meant it to be. She rummaged around In the cabinet until she found some bandages. This first aid kid was military issue. It had every ting of stitching to needles. She held one of the deep green towels to her wrist. Not caring that she would get blood all over it.

After a few minutes, when the bleeding didn't stop, she looked worriedly at the kit, and knew she might have to stitch herself up. She didn't know how to but luckily her it came with a manual. After reading the basic instructions she got to work. First she had to put a little cream on her cut and wait. The bleeding slowed enough for her to out the medical thread threw the small hook needle indicated in the book.

The cream numbed her a bit so she got to work, hardly feeling the stitches entering her. When she was done there were five neat little stitches holding her skin together. She put more of the cream on the wound and applied the proper bandages.

When she exited the bathroom a half hour after entering. Mycheal was sitting stiffly on the sofa, and Phlox was nowhere in sight.

"Are you Okay? It worked right" Mycheal didn't seem to hear her so she sat on the ground in front of him, looking up at him. The glare she got was startling.

"So you realize how close to death you came to day Ofira? Cutting your wriest in the presence of two vampires it the stupidest thing you could have done. I almost killed you, do you realize that? If phlox haddn't attacked first… Stopping him gave me time to regain control, it distracted me from Killing you. So you realize that?" She stared up at him, wide eyes. She hadn't known.

"Sorry." She looked down at her hands and the white bandaging around her left wrist. She had put to much faith in their will power. Mycheal was on his knees infrot of her now, hands gripping her upper arms hard, causing pain. She felt all ten of his figures and knew he'd regrowen it. She knew she'd have bruises.

"Ofira, do you understand? DO you!" he shook her now, and she shook her head.

"I trust you" He screamed.

"Don't! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" she shook her head.

"Your stronger then that." She was determined now, to show she trusted him. She shouldn't. she knew she shouldn't trust him,, but she wanted to, and if she learned anything from her parents, it was that you can do anything you want to if you try hard enough.

"You don't know that. You can't. Ofira… Theres no way I can explain this to you, but I'll try." He scooped her up in his arms in one smooth movement, and sat in the recliner, where he held, no cradled her tohis chest. It was such an unexpected gesture after his anger that she was surprised.

"You know, your mood swings are giving me whip lash" She quoted Twlight, knowing he would get the joke, and still pleased when he laughed.

"Try to imagin, going two days with no water." Ofira didn't have to imagin. She'd suffwerd the pain before, back when she lived with her father. "Now, pretend that someone you love, Rupert, is filled with water. You could drink the water, and you'd feel soo much better, and you could drink a bit with out killing him, but would you be able to stop? That thrist is what we always feel. Sometimes it's milder then other, but it's always a temptation.

Phlox and I drink blood freguintly, so we don't feel such a strong pull. Your blood however…" He buried his face in her hair, drinking in the smell. "Smells amazeing, the pull I feel is so storng sometimes…" He traild off leaveing her wondering.

"Pull? You mean thirst?" She fell odd, sitting there in his lap, like it was perfectly natural. It wasn't. Girls didn't normally sit on guys laps innless they were romantically involved. With that realization in mind, she blushed. She could feel the blood creeping up to her face. She wonderd if the exta blood in her cheeks made iteaser fo Mycheal to smell.

With that worry in mind, she tried to will the blush away, abut that only made it worse as she consentrated hard enough to make the blood rush ti her brain. Mycheal was watching this display of emotions on her face curiouely.

"this is weird" She finnaly said, wave her hand at the pair of them. Mycheal smilled and slid his arms around her waiste and pulled her closer to him.

"Weird? How?" He wasn't making it easy for her to stop blushing, she wondered if it really did make it harder fo him.

"It's it harder for you? When I blush. You know… all that blood rushing to my face can't make it easer, can it??" She tried not to make it sound weird.

"I'm okay, the blood is always there, it dosnt make it harder when it's in certin parts of the body. Why do you ask? Does it scare you?" she shook her head.

"No no, I just don't want to make things harder on you, that's All." He smiled for a few second before he laughed.

"You wouldn't think that from how quick you are to cut yourself open around a pair of Vampires." She crossed her arms stubbornly, glaring mockingly up at him.

"It worked didn't it?" the laugher left his eyes, and just like that is face was a blank mask.

"You were almost killed, you think I want that?" She shook her head.

"No, but… you didn't." He sighed

"Phlox almost did. He's not as ols as I am, and in turn, not as strong. He tries, and does better then any other I've ment his age before. But, to slash blood on his hands, was foolish." He pulled her closer to him, and she repeated her self.

"This is weird" he stared at her tis time, not wanting to repeat his question, but she knew what he wanted. "Lovers normally do this…." He nodded but didn't let her go.

"I know. For when I was born, this is very rickey." That got a chuckle out of her, and they laughed for a moment, before Mycheals face soberd, slowly ending up with an expression she didn't recognize. He used his hand to turn her face towards his. Heleaned towards her, and realizeing what he was going to do, she tried to jump from his arms, which looked like a twich since he was holding her rather firmly. He released her and she stared at him, angrily.

"Are you kidding?" he looked confused.

"Why would I kid?" She threw her arms up in exsasperation.

"I don't know why but don't you dare tell me you were serious, I'm starting to trust you! Or I was." It was Mycheals turn to be confused.

"Why are you upset Ofira? I was going to kiss you, but if it bothers you, then…"

"It doesn't bother me. It's you jokeing that bothers me, please, don't play like that Mycheal, it's cruel. Don't you think I'm smart enough to recognize when your teaseing me?" He was standing now, towering over her, his anger apperant.

"Ofira, What are you implying?!" she sighed and took a few steps back, only to be shadowed by Mycheal, who moved forward. She tried to move away point blank this time but her grabed her upper arms and held her firmly infront of him.

"You making fun of me!" She tried to bite back the tears that were threatening to overflow, but found them takeing control. Apon his expression, she added "How could someone as georgouse as you want some pig like me?! It makes no sence!" She tried to jerk away from him now, but he didn't let her.

He pulled her closer to him, looking at her with horror in his eyes. She looked away, feeling ashamed of herself. She felt embarssed as he pulled her closer to him, in his arms.

"Let go!" She demanded. He didn't, he cradled the struggling girl to his chest.

"Ofira, you not disgusting, your not a pig, Ofira youre beautiful!" He held her face in his hands so she was forsed to look at him. "You stunning, Ofira can't you see that?" She glared at him, and he knew she tought he was still jokeing.

He rubbed a stray tear away with his thumb, before he leaned towards her, slowly, delibratly, and kissed her, softly, chastily on the lips. The kis was brief, but the feel of his perfact lips on hers was too much, and everything went dark.

Mycheal was forsed to let go of her face to keep from strangling her, and caughther befre she could hit the floor. She woke after a second, and stered up at him, dazed.

"Ofira, I like you. Why do you think I did all this? Because of soe form of misplaced guilt? No. I've been rather fond of you for sometime now." She shook her head like she didn't belive it.

" Of all the places I could have gotten my rifles fixed, why would I pick "hunters helper" and orde coffe everyday, I'm a vampire Ofira, I don't drink Coffee, I wanted excuses to talk to you, and in fact… the other day when the shooting happened, I was going to ask you out on a date."

"why? Because my blood smells good?" he sighed.

"I have to admit, it was your sent that first drew me into hunters helper, yes. But I had intended on lureing you out, that first day. On a date, to drink your blood." She looked up at him, threw wet eyes as he told her of how he planned to kill her. "However, once I heard your voice, and once we talked, I grew to fond of you to kill you. Theres something about you, I can't place it, but It's there"

"She's a pured soul, that why you were drawen to her." Phlox was back and standing quitly by the door. He seemed to have calmed down. "You Okay Ofira?" She nodded

"Yeah" Phlox strod into the room, he seemed stiffer then normal, and she knew why. "I'm sorry Phlox" he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who almost killed YOU!" He eased up a bit. "I can't even smell the fresh blood anymore, did you stich yourself up?" She didn't bother asking how he knew she needed stitched but nodded. "you must have done a good job. May I check it?" She tried not to let him know she was nurves, so she held out her wrist to him. With out touching he looked it over carefully.

Touching her as little as possible, he removed the bandages to inspect the stiching. He seemed to approve.

"Clever, have you ever stitched yourself up before?" She shook her head and he sighed. "Ell at leat you used the right kind."


End file.
